Repercussions
by Caithrine Glidewell
Summary: Nine Months later, Just as Olivia and Peter are learning to be civil again, someone crosses over and threatens to tear them apart, or bring them closer together. Co-Written with FringeDivision2008
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is also co-written by FringeDivision2008. At the bottom of every chapter there will be a byline telling you who wrote the chapter. I want to thank FD2008 for choosing to write with me and I hope you guys like this joint story!**

**Repercussions**

Olivia was skeptical about tonight. Several times over the past months the phrase 'Forgive and Forget' popped into her head. It came to mind every time she thought of Peter lately. She wanted so much to forgive him. To get past the riff that had formed between them. She felt she was finally ready to forgive, but she would never forget. That's what continually held them apart. She couldn't forget. Olivia cursed her photographic memory in the back of her mind as the day Peter told her everything replayed in her head, killing any ambitions she had of the night going well.

Olivia Pulled up in front of the Kresge building and saw that Peter was already standing outside, bouncing his wait from one foot to the other to stay warm. He didn't come to her car so she got out and walked over to meet him, her arms wrapped tight around her, holding her coat closed.

"Why are you waiting out here?" She asked, having to shout a little bit over the wind.

Peter just smiled politely without giving her an answer, "Do you mind if I drive?"

Olivia nodded and followed Peter to where his car was parked just around the corner. Broyles had finally issued him a Federal issue black SUV, and Olivia was a tad annoyed at Peter's ignorance of the speed limit since he'd gotten it.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Peter inquired after the turned the corner.

Olivia looked out the window into the blackness mixed with gray flecks of snow. The rare hint of a smile shown on the corners of her lips, "Somewhere with decent alcohol." She joked.

Peter laughed, "Good idea. I have a feeling we're going to need it," he mumbled the last part.

Olivia whipped around to look at him, "Excuse me?"

"Nothing," He had a ridiculous smile on his face that Olivia knew he had when he was hiding something.

"You are such a liar," She joked.

"Now you know that's not true. I'm a con-man, but not a liar."

Olivia's mood suddenly turned sour. She knew his words were true. He wasn't a liar. If he was he wouldn't have told her. No, he definitely wasn't a liar.

Peter sensed Olivia's mood change, and he fell quiet. Several minutes late, they pulled up in front of a Rock Bottom Brewery in the center of town. It was a Thursday night, and it wasn't busy. Peter came around to open Olivia's door, but took a step back when she almost hit him in the face with it. She gave him an apologetic smile and they went inside.

They sat down at the bar, and the first round of beers went down without a word. As the bar tender set down the second round in front of them Peter took a strong pull of his, Olivia turned to look at him.

"Peter," She said, and he put his drink down to look at her, "I have to tell you something. These past few months, I've been thinking about something. The phrase 'Forgive and forget' comes to mind. Again and again, and I can't stop thinking about it!"

"Olivia," Peter sighed. He knew where she was going with this, but Olivia stopped him.

"Peter just listen, please," She stopped to make sure he wouldn't interrupt and took a deep breath, "I'm ready to forgive Peter. I've screwed up too many relationships in my life. I _need_ to forgive. But I can't forget."

"Olivia, I understand. Its been nine months. Honest to god, I don't care if you forgive me. As long as I still get to see _you_, I don't care. And I can't expect you to forget. Too many people have hurt you, have betrayed you. I could never expect you of forget." His eyes locked with her and she nodded. He sat up straight and took another sip, "And with your memory, how was I ever supposed to expect _you_ to just _forget_."

"Hey!" She said reproachfully, but she laughed, and Peter smiled."

"Hey, Bartender!" He said waving to the girl behind the counter, "I think we're going to need something a little stronger." The bartender smiled and turned to get two glasses of scotch.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Bishop?" Olivia joked.

"No, I just know you always preferred something a little stronger," he laughed, coughing just a little bit as the drink burned his throat.

"You know, she didn't drink at all, that should've been your first clue," Olivia said, downing the whole glass in one gulp, and for the first time in nine months, it didn't hurt to talk about _her_.

An hour later Olivia was a little flushed from all the alcohol and a waitress was setting food down at their table. Olivia smiled at the food and gave a thankful nod to the waitress before she walked away.

"I forgot what a picky eater you were," Peter said, nodding to her plate, "Here we are at a three star restaurant with amazing seafood and pastas, and you order a burger, _plain_."

Olivia smiled a little unselfconsciously, "I guess I'm a little burnt out on the adventurous after these past three years."

"I guess so," Peter smiled. He was about to say something else, but Olivia's phone rang. Olivia put up a finger, telling Peter to hold his thought and answered her phone.

"Dunham."

"Agent Dunham, Its Nina Sharp."

Olivia's face went blank, "Olivia who is it?" Peter asked, leaning across the table. She put her finger up again.

"Miss Sharp. Why are you calling?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you dinner, but we need you and Peter in New York. Immediately."

Olivia got s suspicious crease between her brows at Nina's knowledge of her whereabouts, but let it slide, "What's happening?"

"Someone's come over from the other side," Nina informed her.

Olivia perked up, "A shapeshifter?"

"No. When shapeshifters cross over. Its almost impossible to detect. Its why we're so unable to track them. This is definitely a person."

"Who? Do you know?" Olivia asked, standing up and grabbing her coat.

"Olivia, I think you should see this for yourself. Me and Broyles are waiting for you at Massive Dynamic Headquarters in New York. Meet us here and then a car will pick the four of us up to take us to the New York Federal building. Goodbye Miss Dunham."

"Federal Buildi-" The call cut off and Olivia frustratedly shoved her phone in her pocket as she put her jacket on, "Come on Peter. We have to go to New York."

**Chapter By: Caithrine**


	2. Chapter 2

The entire ride was quiet, Peter was wondering what was going on and Olivia...he knew her brain was going a mile a minute. They had just began having a nice night out, testing the waters and instead they were called to Massive Dynamic because of a damn cross over.

Was it her? If not, who was it and why were they here?

They found Broyles and Nina waiting in the lower rotunda talking and they were spotted upon seeing the two enter.

"Sir," she looked at Nina, "ma'am...what exactly are we looking at, who crossed over or what did?"

Nina looked at Broyles quickly before looking back at them. "It was a person Olivia, more importantly we believe someone who was more delivered then crossed over. If you'll come with me, I'll allow you to see what crossed over and its nothing you're prepared for."

They followed her to the Medical Center and to a room, inside was nothing but a small clear bassinette that held an infant and a table that held several devices.

"A baby," Peter chuckled, "you've got to be kidding...its hard enough for Olivia to cross and she's an adult with a trained mind, there's no way an infant could cross."

Nina nodded, "so we thought but she's unique...her body produces Cortexiphan naturally just like it was another hormone which means one of her parents was a Cortexiphan positive. We ran a genetics test, we believe Walternate created her as a means to crossover but he underestimated one thing...the love a child has for its mother and the child's notion of good and evil." She looked at Olivia and handed her a folder, Olivia took it and read the results. "We ran the results five times to be sure but you are her mother Olivia and Peter is her father."

"She could be the alternate's," it made her sick to even say it and she notice Peter's face drop. "We're identical down to DNA."

"No you're not, while originally you were...your genetic structure has slightly mutated due to the Cortexiphan and only a detailed test could spot the difference...the baby shows the same mutations which means that she is in fact your daughter."

Olivia looked at the medical scan they did on the baby, the picture inside showed she was beautiful and not very old...was a newborn, only a few days old. "She's only three days old."

"We estimated her age due to her umbilical stump...its yet to fall away and not yet dried."

Peter looked at the baby in the window, "can we see her?"

Nina looked at them, "not yet, we're still assessing her but you should see something else. Come with me."

After the team met back up with Broyles in the hallway, the four of them went down to the street level where a car was waiting for them. The car took them to the New York Federal building which was blocked off by yellow tape and one FBI car standing by. Olivia looked around suspiciously as they entered the building, wondering why there wasn't more security.

They walked to a room and Nina opened the door, both walked in behind her and watched as she turned back the sheet...both coming face to face with something they didn't expect...Olivia's alternate.

"She brought the baby over herself, dying in the process...about an hour after the cross over, and after the baby was born. She left a message for Olivia and Olivia alone, I'll give it to you later. She did tell me that the baby was telepathic, sensing who she was but not who she was...she knew she was her mother but not her real mother. She wanted you Olivia, the baby did and your alternate risked her life to get her back but why I have no idea."

Olivia looked at the woman who was like her, her red hair fanned out across the mattress which she laid on and it appeared she wore her regular cargo pants and a blue shirt.

Reaching over, Olivia drew the sheet over her alternate and whispered ten words to her. "I'm sorry but thank you for bringing her to us."

Olivia Turned around to face Nina, "If this happened three days ago, why weren't we told until now?"

Nina began to speak, but Broyles beat her to it, "now is not the time Dunham."

Olivia stormed out of the room and took the car back with peter and the others. When they arrived back at Massive Dynamic, Peter and Olivia returned to the conference room they had been in before. Olivia stared out the window, her mind fleeting.

Olivia turned to see Peter gone from the room, she left in the direction of the nursery and found Peter by the window starring at the baby that had now been moved to the edge. Her blonde hair was covered by a small beanie but some poked out and she was awake, starring at Peter with big green eyes.

He smiled and touched the glass above her, "you're safe now, I promise...Daddy will protect you." he chuckled, "oh so you can do it on your own...just like your mother, strong and stubborn."

"Talking to her?"

He shook his head, "holding a conversations, she seems to think she has to protect me and not the other way around. Just listen and you'll hear her."

_Mommy! _The sound of a joyous cry made Olivia smile, it was telepathic but strong and full of emotion...her, no their little girl was happy to see her.

"Yes Mommy's here." She touched the glass too and watched as the baby attempted to reach out but only got an inch in the air, her muscle still not working to her liking, she began to whimper.

"You can see her now." Nina walked around them and opened the door, Peter and Olivia both entered and looked down at the baby.

Olivia touched her tiny hand and almost immediately she felt an irrevocable love and sense of protectiveness of the baby.

She was beautiful with her blonde hair and big green eyes, the color already set for an unknown reason. The baby gave a small giggle, as if happy to have her mother touching her.

Looking at Peter, Olivia caught his gaze on the baby, he was mesmerized by her as if she was something unbelievable. She knew he felt that same love she did for the baby, the look in his eyes was evidence of that.

She's beautiful," Peter looked at Olivia, "she has your eyes, the same shade of olive green as you."

Olivia looked back down and gently picked up the baby, supporting her head as she did. The newborn was interested in her immediately, snuggling into her warmth.

_Mommy home, safe with Mommy and Daddy...no more bad man._

They looked at each other before looking at the newborn, "you're home baby girl, safe I promise."

_Bad man try to hurt me, tell me you no want me...I see his mind, he lie about you. I see you hurt Mommy, he hurt you and Daddy...no care for me. Other Mommy save me, bring me to you..._

Olivia found Peter's eyes and they knew Walternate was only going to hurt her, so Olivia's alternate brought her to where she would be safe...to them. Peter was the one to reassure her that time by placing a hand on her head and nodded, "of course we love you princess, you're safe and home...we're not going anywhere...I promise."

Olivia looked down at the baby who had fallen asleep to the sound of her mother's heartbeat, placing a hand on the baby's tiny nose...her father's nose. "Elizabeth...after your mother, both of them."

"I like it for a middle name but I'd rather name her after everything she is, she's beautiful and stubborn and ability driven like her mother. She has the will to survive no matter the cost, the strength to not give up and most of all...she has your beautiful olive green eyes. I was thinking Olive after you and of course your alternate, who saved her life, Olive Elizabeth Dunham-Bishop."

"Just Bishop, I don't want her to have my name...its full of pain and trouble. Olive Elizabeth Bishop...welcome to the world baby girl."

**Chapter By: FringeDivision2008**


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia and Peter stood for a fair amount of time staring at their daughter as her eyes gradually fell closed and they could feel her mind grow calm before loosing their connection altogether.

A smiled hinted at the edge of Olivia's lips as she laid Olivia back in the bassinette.

Peter reached down and stroked Olive's cheek, "She has your eyes," he whispered.

"She has your nose," Olivia chuckled.

"Don't make fun. Its an adorable nose," he said, running his fingers over it.

"Cocky much?"

"I never said it was adorable on me."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Peter and Olivia snapped around to see Nina in the doorway, "But Olivia, we're ready for you."

"For what?" Olivia asked, taking a step towards her.

"Follow me," Nina said with a smile, nodding towards the hallway. Olivia and peter stepped out of the nursery and followed Nina down the Hallway, Olivia falling into step beside her, "When Olivia crossed over to deliver the child, she also brought a message with her, One she went to great lengths to insure that you would receive. I believe that it would have arrived even if she hadn't succeeded in crossing over."

"What did the message say?" Olivia inquired.

"We don't know, The other Olivia made it very clear before she died that Olivia was to be the only one to see it," Nina stopped outside the doorway, "Peter feel free to wander about and make yourself at home. I don't know how long Olivia will be in here."

"I should prefer to stay here," Peter said, leaning against the wall.

Nina nodded and pressed her hand to the pad on the wall. The door slid open and she gestured for Olivia to go in. Nina followed her into the dark room, "If you need anything I'll be right through that door," Nina said, gesturing to another door on their left. Olivia nodded, and after Nina left, she sat down in a chair in the center of the room. Seconds later, a screen in front of her illuminated the room and a video began to play.

_At first there was just colors smeared across the screen, but then the camera focused on what Olivia could tell was the other Olivia's living room. A moment or two later, the other Olivia came onto the screen, situating herself on the couch. Her hair was still red, but you could see blonde highlights coming through where the color was wearing off, and her belly was round and swollen. Olivia began to speak._

_ "By the time you get this I may be dead, or I may not. As of now it seams like the former is far more likely. I don't know if I will have succeeded in delivering this child to you," she said placing her hand on her stomach, "But if I haven't, I am very deeply sorry._

_ "There are a lot of things I am not sorry for. I'm not sorry I went to your universe and took your place. I'm not sorry Peter fell in love with me. I'm not sorry I may have fallen in love with him. I'm not sorry for doing the things I thought were right to save my universe, because I still believe they were. I am sorry for the things I have done since I have returned. I am sorry for agreeing to carry this child. The secretary wanted to child as a substitute for Peter and with your cortexiphan enriched DNA because he believed it would make the child a more powerful conductor for the machine. At first I believed that taking on this child would be what was right for my world, but the longer I sit here with it growing inside of me, the more peter's words ring in my head. he told me once, when I asked him if he would do everything in his power to save _our_ world and he told me 'There are billions of innocent people over there. Just like her, with jobs, families, lives. I gotta believe there's another way. And whatever my part in all this is… I gotta believe there's another way. There's always hope, right?'_

_ I'm not so sure there's another way, and lately I'm not sure there's always hope, but I have to keep trying. If I don't succeed in this task, then I believe there is no hope. I have to return this child to where it needs to be, to where it _want_s to be. She knows I'm not her mother. She knows I'm just a waypoint, and she wants you. I have never felt more unwanted or alone than in these past few months, always listening to her tell me in her mind that I am not her mother. That she needs her mom. I almost can't take it._

_ She speaks to the secretary too, and he tells her, he tells her everyday that you don't want her, but I don't believe him and neither does she. I lived your life for over two months. And I know that whether you wanted this or not, you wouldn't turn your back on it._

_ I don't know where you and Peter stand right now, or if he even told you what happened between us, and I'm sorry if I've made it worse by telling you now, but please don't turn him away. I know you have trouble taking help from anyone else. You're a stubborn, independent son of bitch, and I doubt that's changed. But please, let Peter help you. It's his child too. And He's changed since you met him. He won't run anymore, so just let him help you._

_ I understand this must all be very difficult to process, and I wish that I were able to say more. If you need help, someone to help you understand, or a link to this side, there is another type writer. 1051 Sekunda Park Rd. Northampton, Virginia. It connects to one Lincoln has on this side. If you need to talk to him, or Charlie, or Frank, find it. go into the store and ask for a Selectric251. They'll give you key to the back room where you'll find the type writer. Type a letter to whoever you need and Lincoln will make sure it gets there. When a reply comes it'll be typed on the typewriter on your side. _

_Take good care of her Olivia. I know you will._

The screen went dark and one of the tears Olivia had been trying so hard to hold back, slipped down her cheek. She stood up hastily and barged out of the room, pacing quickly down the bright white halls of massive dynamic. Peter followed her and she could hear him speaking to her but it didn't register. She came to a dead end at the window to the nursery and turned her back against it, falling to the ground, her head in her hands.

Peter crouched down in front of her, "Olivia," He said, putting a hand on her arm.

She pulled her arm away harshly, "I want to go home Peter. I want to take her and go home," Olivia sobbed.

"Okay," Peter whispered, pulling her head to his shoulder tentatively," Okay," She fell onto her knees and buried her face in his shoulder.

**Chapter By: Caithrine**


	4. Chapter 4

Peter left to get a carrier as Olivia allowed herself time to become calm before attempting to even enter the room where Olive was but the infant was screaming. It made Olivia get up immediately and go inside, her maternal instinct to find out what was paining her child.

"Shh...Olive, Mommy is here." She looked at the baby, her tiny and beautiful face reddened by the crying and tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. The baby began to calm immediately as Olivia picked her up.

_Mommy upset, mommy sad...hate Other Mommy for make you sad! Daddy make you sad, be with Other Mommy not you. Hate Daddy!_

Peter walked in with a carrier from Child Development, "they said you could borrow this but it needs to be returned upon coming back to New York...two weeks tops." He chuckled, "I did however tell them to shove it, my daughter needed it and as my father owns Massive Dynamic, he was entitled to anything on the site...I asked them if they wanted to deal with Walter when he finds out they deprived his granddaughter of something...they said never mind, just return it when you can or not at all."

_Hate you Daddy, hate you hurt Mommy...hate you!_

Olivia saw Peter's face drop and she knew he had been hurt but continued on setting up the carrier for her. Again the message played in her mind...to not push Peter away and despite what her alternate assumed, Peter had not loved her...it had been a one-sided love. Now, just when they were given a new hope for a future despite the long journey ahead...he'd been rejected again, but this time by the tiny daughter he seemed to love as only a father could.

Looking at her daughter, Olivia took her little hand and thought to her...knowing her daughter could read her thoughts. _Don't hate Daddy, things aren't what they seem baby girl...Daddy made a mistake, look at his thoughts and you'll see...it was me he saw not her and he never loved her...it was always me, it was always Mommy._

Olive seemed to stare at her and then turned her head towards Peter, she knew the infant couldn't visual see clearly but was doing so mentally. She reached out her tiny hand as if to say she wanted to go to Peter.

_Daddy! Want Daddy...Daddy now!_

Peter immediately left the carrier and moved to Olivia, taking the infant from her. Olive curled into him and Olivia noticed how much she realized the truth in that moment...when she felt the same rejection she had given Peter, this time their daughter had given it to him.

_No hate you Daddy...love you, you love Olive?_

He chuckled and looked at Olivia, "her mother's daughter...down to the erratic emotions." Peter shook his head and looked at the baby, "always princess, I'll always love you."

_Always love you too Daddy._

Olivia had to wipe a tear from her eye, it drove her emotions over the edge to hear her daughter speak to her father with an all innocent love, one a child held for her father. A love unconditional and unending, like nothing could tear it away...their daughter would never fail to love Peter just simply because he was her father and protector.

Peter looked at Olivia and noticed the second tear escaping her eye, he reached up and brushed it away. "Hey, what is it?"

She shook her head, "its nothing, just surprised she could love you as much as she does, she's only just met us and already she loves you because you're her father and her protector...so strong and so pure...nothing can tear that love from her."

Peter understood the underlying meaning, she was beating herself up for everything that had happened. He knew she was wondering how their daughter could love him while she was struggling to just return to him after the ultimate betrayal. They were somewhere in between their old dynamic of unrequited love and a new dynamic of knowing they loved each other but trying to move forward slowly. They both knew their love was compassionate and deep, that they could work through it and after nine months they were nearly over the hurdle.

"She's loved you longer, she knew about you as my biological father told her you didn't want her but she knew you would...that you would love her. She wanted to protect you Olivia, even going so far as to hate me because of what I did to you." He sighed, "I have to break the news to Walter after I get you and Olive home...back to your new apartment. I'll take you shopping tomorrow for the necessities...until then we'll just pick up some diapers and bottles with formula from the store on the way out of New York."

Olivia looked at him, "you aren't coming with us?"

As much as she didn't want Peter there and also dreaded him there...in her apartment, Olivia wondered why he wasn't going to stay. She had two spare rooms that weren't in use, one had a bed while the other was empty...he had a place to sleep if he wanted to stay.

"No, I know you Olivia...you'll want space to think and time to bond with Ollie..."

Olivia chuckled, "Ollie...its better then Liv for a nickname, Ollie..." she tested it on her tongue, "Ollie...it works."

"Yeah it does," he looked at Olive, "hi Miss Ollie...ready to go home with Mommy while Daddy talks to Grandpa?"

_Mommy and Daddy...want you too Daddy._

"Daddy will see you in the morning, Mommy is going to bring you to the lab to meet Grandpa and Aunt Astrid. Besides, I'll be with you all weekend while Mommy takes care of your room, she'll want the time to do it and of course giving me my fair share of sleepless nights." He looked at Olivia, who took the infant within seconds.

"I don't have time to waste unlike you...the consultant, I'm the agent." She looked at Olive, "you'll be one too one day probably...just don't date your partner."

Peter coughed and looked at Olivia, "date...she isn't dating till she's at least thirty or until I'm dead...its bad enough I'll be shooting guys left and right once she's thirteen...dating is a no for her."

"Leave the shooting to me," Olivia laid the baby in the carrier and strapped her in, green eyes stared at green eyes. "Let's go home Olive, to Boston..."

The trip to Boston was considerably quiet, Olivia sat in the back with the baby who slept most of the way. Peter watched the blonde through the rearview mirror as she smiled and spoke to the infant, actually happy with her.

Peter knew Olivia always adored kids, loved Ella as if she were her own, and now Olive would be able to fill that void he somehow knew Olivia carried...the wanting of a child of her own, to feel the love only a child could give a parent...endless and nothing could take it away. Their daughter wouldn't judge her, wouldn't hate her and couldn't betray her...she'd just love Olivia till the day she died.

Those two words kept at him 'their daughter' as if it was a sign everything would be alright...that they could move forward no matter what was ahead or in the past. Olivia said she was ready to forgive but not forget and he doubted she would but at least the fact she forgave him meant that he had a chance...a chance with her and their daughter.

He could admit, if asked, he knew when it happened...when he realized he loved Olivia. He could admit when he knew he wanted her for more than a partner and friend...he knew the minute she had told him that he belonged with her that he wanted her as his wife in the future, the mother of his children...he wanted her and her alone. He had dreamed of a beautiful baby girl with blonde hair and big green eyes as he laid on the other side thinking about Olivia...he realized he'd lost Olivia and that baby girl early on while he was over there and it pained him even if he said nothing or acted as if nothing was wrong.

Now, after betrayal and hardship, that pain of loosing Olivia and that baby girl was slowly dying away. It had hurt him all over again when Olivia had said she didn't want to be with him. Through the nine months since that night he'd worked hard to gain back her trust and eventually did six weeks in, he worked to gain their friendship back and he had, very slowly...gaining that partnership had been instant, like they had never lost it. He had that baby girl he dreamed of and she was perfect but he wanted Olivia and he was willing to work until he died to get her...he loved her enough to give her time.

After dropping Olivia off at her apartment, giving a kiss to Olive and promised to see her in the morning, he left...the entire time the baby was crying both mentally and vocally.

_No, Daddy! Daddy come back...want Daddy!_

Getting into the SUV, Peter wiped away the tears in his eyes...he never imagined that pain could hurt worse then what Olivia had done, saying she didn't want to be with him but hearing his daughter's cries of wanting him to come back...it was something he just couldn't handle. Having his heart pulled out with a burning knife would be less painful then hearing his daughter wanting him.

Eventually the cries became silent, he could hear his daughter miles away but he knew the minute the connection slipped was because she was asleep. She had asked Olivia over and over again for him, screaming mentally for him to come back.

As he pulled up beside the house he knew his father was in, he sat there wondering what he could say and how he could say it. He knew one thing, if Walter dared try to test Olive he'd literally shoot the man...no one was going to harm her like her mother had been harmed...Olivia had been turned into a guinea pig more than a few times and it still haunted her to the effect she had a phobia of needles when she came back from the other side, Olive would not go through that...the phrase 'over my dead body' was literal in that sense.

Getting out, he went inside and found Astrid and Walter playing a game. The young agent rose when she saw him.

"Good you're back...you were gone all night, what happened?"

Peter sat down, "you should probably sit down and listen, it affects you too."

Astrid sat down and Walter looked at Peter, "is it Olivia? Peter did something happen to Olivia?"

"Our Olivia is safe and alive, however the other Olivia is dead...she crossed over with help three days ago and died shortly after crossing."

"Thank goodness, that woman deserved no less after what she did to you." Walter looked at him, "you said help...who helped her?"

Peter pulled out his phone and showed them a picture of Olive, "Olive Elizabeth Bishop, born three days ago. She weighed six pounds, five ounces and was twenty inches long...blonde hair and big green eyes."

Astrid looked at Peter and gasped, "oh Peter...what did Olivia say?"

He shook his head, "just that she wanted to take our daughter home...tests show that Olive is biologically mine and Olivia's...the one from this side. Walternate wanted her as the perfect specimen for his machine, with Olivia's ability to cross and my DNA...he had that side's Olivia do the gestation...I guess he thought Olive would accept her as her mother but she rejected her."

"How can a baby reject someone?" Astrid looked at him, "I mean she was carrying her but how the baby reject her?"

Peter chuckled, "she's Cortexiphan positive, she has telepathy and apparently knew what Walternate saying about Olivia not wanting her was untrue and that the woman who carried her wasn't her mother and she wanted her mother. She brought Olive over after giving birth to her, I don't know why though."

Walter nodded, "its possible that Olivia's mutated DNA from the Cortexiphan was passed on when conception occurred...thus the child was Cortexiphan positive from conception. Peter, I'd like to do some tests..."

"No!" Peter looked at Walter and pointed, "you will not touch my daughter like you did Olivia...I'll have Olivia take Olive and move across the US to prevent it. You. Are. Not. Touching. My. Daughter...period."

"No of course not like I hurt Olivia, they would be at Massive Dynamic and non-invasive...you and Olivia would be there the entire time. Peter you must understand there has never been a baby like her before...no Cortexiphan child has ever given birth. The fact she is from two universes means that more could be going on then you believe...that energy I spoke of, the glimmer Olivia describes is specific to one universe but here you have two universes together...Olivia's energy from this side and your energy from that side, the fact Little Olive is from two universes could mean that she could either heal the universes or bring them to their destruction. She shouldn't exist, its against nature...our universes were never meant to mingle...that's why I've always feared you and Olivia falling in love despite that you are."

Peter stood up and looked at Walter, "are you telling me my daughter could singly end the universes just because she exists?"

"Yes, Peter...I'm sorry, she's very beautiful." Walter picked up the phone, "she has your nose and Olivia's eyes."

"Fine, run the tests but the first sight of a needle and I'm telling Olivia to take Olive and go."

Midday Olivia stood trying to feed Olive, the girl still refused to take a bottle and after hours of trying she was getting worried.

"Come on baby girl, just a sip." She placed the bottle to the infant's mouth but she turned away, "Sweetheart..." the sound of Peter's nickname for her came out and instantly she felt a little closer to him despite them being a full city apart. "Come on...I can't," the baby dug into her chest, "I can't breast feed you...you need to take the bottle."

Two hours later Olivia picked up the phone and called Peter, hoping he had an answer. "Peter?"

"Liv...is everything okay, is it Olive?"

Olivia looked at the baby, "she won't eat, I've been trying for hours."

"I'll be right over, keep trying."

Olivia hung up and attempted it again, Olive turned away from her...refusing it once again. She could only be thankful that Olive didn't turn into her chest to get breast milk but instead to get away from the bottle. "Ollie...baby girl please take it...you must be hungry. You've been rejecting it all day...why won't you take it, you did at Massive Dynamic when Daddy fed you."

Peter had fed her at Massive Dynamic before they had left, the doctor had to put a tube into her belly because she wouldn't take a bottle and wasn't eating. Peter was the first to give her a bottle and the doctor's had been amazed by that when he attempted it by mistake, not knowing not to feed her and she had taken it.

It felt odd calling Peter 'Daddy' but Olivia also found it somehow natural...deep down she knew that Peter would be the only one she would call the father of her children. It was something about all other men not being father material with her, once she had seen him with Ella and then the occasional child they worked with she knew he'd be the perfect father. Never too soft but never too stern...just the perfect amount of both and he loved with a passion, protecting those he loved with a fiery vengeance...no one wanted to harm those he loved or face their worst nightmare.

Walternate was on his 'to kill' list and her alternate had been on it too, however she was no longer an issue. Peter would not let up on making it known that before he died, he'd cross over and kill the bastard who was his biological father...for what he had done to her and now knowing what he planned to do to Olive, that furry was more than before.

It only took ten minutes before the doorbell rang and Olivia stood up, walking to the door to unlock it. She found Peter with a bag in his hand. "Come in, what is that?"

"The brand they use at Massive Dynamic," he set the bag down and pulled out a box of bottles and nipples as well as formula, "can I borrow your kitchen?"

She pointed to it and he walked in, Olivia followed and watched as he washed a bottle, nipple and began mixing formula with water. Capping the bottle, he shook it before placing it in the microwave for a few seconds, removing it. "Think it will work?"

"We can hope," he handed her the bottle and took the old one, Olivia tried to feed Olive and immediately she took the bottle and began to suck with great urgency. "Your budget is going to be big...that stuff is the most expensive on the shelf."

"As long as she eats I don't care how much it costs, I tried for seven hours to get her to take a bottle and she refused...even in the car she refused it."

Peter chuckled and looked at Olivia, "that's my attitude in her...sorry, one of me is enough, two is just too much trouble."

"Not trouble...just a pain in the as...rear." She looked at Olive, who was looking in Peter's direction, "yes its Daddy."

Her tiny hand reached out and Peter took it, kissing her hand. "How's my princess this afternoon? Being stubborn for Mommy? You know, Mommy doesn't like stubborn people, only because she's so stubborn herself."

Olivia looked at Peter, "pot meet kettle."

Peter laughed, his phone rang and he saw it was Walter. "Give me a moment...Walter." He answered and moved away, "yes Walter...no I have more responsibilities now, I'm not just there for...because I had to go to the store. I went to the store for my daughter not for groceries, I went grocery shopping yesterday morning...they're in the freezer...the spare freezer. Yes I'll tell her but I can't promise she won't shoot you later. I'll be home soon Walter, bye." He hung up and turned to find Olivia burping the baby, she got a big one and Peter chuckled. "Sounds like Walter."

"Speaking of Walter, what did he want?"

"He wants to run tests on Olive," her face changed and Peter took a step back as she stood. "It would be non-invasive at Massive Dynamic, he told me why and I have to agree its best he does...but we'll be in the room and can stop him at anytime."

Olivia eyed him, "tell me why I should...what were his reasons?"

"He explained that the energy unique to both universes rests in her...both of them and it could be either good or bad. He said that she isn't supposed to exist...that Olive is against nature, universes never meant to mingle now exist in a single person. Olive could heal both worlds or destroy them...he wants to test for her energy...how much of each universe exists in her, Walter believes he can modify their particle scanner to measure each universe's energy then measure how much she has of each."

Olivia looked at the baby in her arms, the baby girl was beginning to fall asleep. The pain of knowing her daughter could be possibly responsible for ending both universes because she simply existed made Olivia aware that things were not what they seemed. Walternate had not thought his plan through, only that his vengeance was at full speed...he didn't care what the cost was, just that her universe was gone from existence.

Olive was perfect, the most beautiful baby she had seen, not even Ella could compare. She didn't want her daughter to be responsible for such tragedy; she just wanted her to be as normal as possible with her abilities that would develop. If Walter could find a way for her to be just a normal baby she wanted him to.

**Chapter By: FringeDivision2008**


	5. Chapter 5

_Olivia adjusted Olive's carrier and buckled it into the back seat of the SUV._

_No Mommy! Olive want to ride in front next to Mommy!_

"Sweetheart, your gonna have to wait about another _ten years_ before that happens," Olivia told her, snapping in the last buckle. Olive continued to argue in Olivia's head, but Olivia blocked it out as she had learned to and closed the door walking around to the driver's side.

Olivia got in the car and stared it up, turning on the radio. A U2 song was playing on the station Peter had left it on when he borrowed her car. Olivia's smile dropped. She quickly switched the station to NPR and tried to suppress the anger and tears warring inside her. 

_Mommy? Me upset you? I didn't mean to! Don't be upset! Mommy..._

"Its not you sweetheart," Olivia choked, running her hands through the bangs that had grown out to her chin. She tried to tuck them behind her ears, but when they would fall back, she'd pull them back into a half pony.

It was four hours to get to Massive Dynamic by car. On one of the freeways, they passed a car that had a front seat car seat, and Olive bugged Olivia about getting one the rest of the way up. Olivia told her that she'd have to speak to her father and made a mental note to tell Peter not to buy her one under any circumstances, hoping that it missed her daughter's notice.

They pulled up into the employee parking lot of Massive Dynamic, and Olivia went to take the carrier out of the back seat. She was struggling with the belts when Peter came up behind her.

"Let me get it," he said, touching her hand on one of the belts that she had tangled with another.

As soon as Peter had Olive out of the car, she started badgering Peter about the car seat before Olivia could tell him not to even consider it, making her believe she'd heard her thoughts. As Peter was about to answer, Olivia shot a daggering glance at him and he chose to remain neutral on the topic.

It wasn't long till they were in the Child development Testing Center on the sixth floor, standing in a control room outside a glass window looking into a white room. Walter was bustling around, making final adjustments to the equipment.

"So Walter, what do we need to do?" Olivia asked, pushing her jacket back with her hands on her hips the way she does when she's worried or focused.

"Well-uh- first I will need each of you to go in individually so that I can measure the individual energy of each universe. After that, the two of you will be able to go in with her so that I can measure her energy. Olivia, you first," Walter opened a door and gestured for Olivia to walk into the white room. At first she though it was empty, but as she walked towards the center of the room she ran into a white block that was about the height of her waist. She couldn't see it through the window because everything was the same clean white and the light was positioned so that no shadows were cast in the room. 

Olivia moved to stand in front of the block, meeting eyes with Peter through the window.

"Alright Olivia," Walter's voice came through an intercom, "I am going to turn off the lights in the room and stunt the particle energy in the room in order to have a minimal effect on your reading. It may feel a tad stuffy in there, due to the movement of the air particles slowing down... uh somewhat drastically..." Walter coughed then turned to a computer.

"She's not going to suffocate in there is she Walter?" She heard Peter ask sternly through the glass.

"No, son, she wont be in there long enough." The lights went down.

"Okay, close your eyes and try not to move Agent Dunham."

Olivia nodded and bowed her head, clasping her hands at her waist.

"I want you to think of the energy of this Universe. Like its flowing through you with each breath. Try to magnify your energy with your mind."

Walter turned off the intercom and pressed a button on the keyboard. Readings began to go across the screen.

Peter's POV

Peter looked in at Olivia. He could see her blonde hair through the dark. For just a second he could swear he'd seen it disappear.

"Woah, Walter, what was that," I ask touching his arm.

"What was what Peter?" Walter asked confused, taking a bite of licorice I hadn't noticed he'd had.

"Nothing," I whispered, Lowering my hand, suspicious.

Just then I saw it happened. I was certain of it. Olivia flickered in my vision. The wave of her hair flickering like a light and then disappearing, "Walter!" Peter exclaimed, pointing through the window.

Walter Looked up, "Where is Olivia?" The energy monitors on the screen went crazy.

End POV

Suddenly the world outside Olivia was bright. Someone pushed her from behind, and she leapt forward, opening her eyes. She was in a park, and then it was gone. She was back in the dark room.

For just a second Olivia reappeared, looking like she was falling, and then she was gone. Olive was screaming in their heads.

Olivia was back in the Park, still stumbling. She heard a voice in her head, Olive's voice.

_MOMMY!_

Then she was back in the testing room and she fell against the glass. Olivia was breathing heavily, staring at Peter through the glass, a weight in her eyes.

Olivia was back in the control room, trying to stop Olive from crying.

"What happened, Walter?" Peter said angrily, trying not to yell, gesturing to Olivia.

"I'm not certain. It seems like the energy mixed with Olivia's Cortexiphan-"

"I crossed over," Olivia said, turning around and joining the conversation.

"You what?" Peter exclaimed.

"I don't understand," Walter began, but Olivia cut him off.

"When you talked about the energy of the universe flowing through me, it made me think of when you and Brandon told me and the other Cortexiphan kids that when you cross over, the universe literally _flows through_ you." Olivia explained.

"And that triggered the Cortexiphan to cause you to cross over," Walter stated.

Olivia raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, leaning against the table with Olive's carrier on it.

"That's not going to happen to Olive, is it?" Peter demanded.

"No, no, of course not. If I had her think of either universe it would skew the results," Walter said, quickly trying to reassure his son.

"Fine," Peter said, "It's my turn."

Peter went in and his reading was finished quickly. Walter thought Olivia might have to redo hers, but decided that the little mishap would give him a better idea of how the Cortexiphan affected her energy and her had enough of both the flat energy and the Cortexiphan charged readings.

Peter and Olivia entered the room once again, with Olive in Olivia's arms. Peter laid out a blanket on the top of the block in the room and Olivia laid their daughter on it. The lights went out and Olive gripped her Father's finger hard.

_Daddy?_

She sounded panicked, but Peter squeezed her hand back, reassuring her.

"Now Olive," Walter's voice came over the speaker in the room, "You mustn't use your abilities during the test. Just let your mind go blank."

The threesome stood still in silence for a few moments while Walter bustled with the computers.

He came back over the intercom, "Olivia, Peter, You are interfering with the signal too much. You are going to have to leave the room."

Olivia looked down at her daughter and shook her hand, "We're just going to step out for a moment. Be good for Uncle Walter,"

Peter and Olivia began to leave and Olive threw a fit.

_No, no. No! Mommy no leave! Daddy no leave!_

"It's just for a second baby girl," Olivia told her but Olive began to wail.

_Mommy stay! Don't go! Don't leave Olive alone in the dark! Daddy!_

Her cries grew louder. Peter rushed over to pick her up, "Walter, turn the lights on. _Now_."

Walter flipped the lights on, and Peter began bouncing up and down, shushing the baby.

A few minutes later, with Olive blissfully asleep, the stood in the control room.

"If maybe I could just adjust the controls to block out your two signals..."

"No Walter! No more tests!" Peter growled, only not yelling because Olive was asleep.

"But..."

"No!" Peter stopped him cold.

"We can wait 'til she's older, Walter. Until she can do it on her own," Olivia told him.

"We may not have that kind of time," Walter growled.

"I don't care. She's not going back in there."

"Let's get Olive home," Peter said.

They arrived back at Olivia's a few hours later.

"Okay," Peter huffed, handing the carrier with the sleeping child to Olivia.

"Thanks," Olivia told him.

"Can I take her this weekend?" Peter requested.

"I don't know if that'll work. She's staying with Nina at Massive Dynamic this weekend. Until the Official Adoption is complete, she's the only one who can take her to her doctor's appointments and since her pediatrician is at Massive Dynamic...she has to go with Nina," Olivia told him.

Peter nodded, "When can I take her next?" 

"I don't know right now Peter," Olivia told him, "I haven't figured out tomorrow yet, nor the next week, or what I'm going to do when we get a case."

"Olivia, she's my daughter too," Peter protested.

"I know that, but I-uh… I just can't deal with this right now. I need to take Olive in to feed her." Olivia walked into the house and left Peter behind.

He kicked the tire of the SUV in frustration.

About an hour later, Olivia had Olive fed and laid down on her blanket in the living room, when her phone rang.

"Broyles," she whispered, unenthusiastic to speak to him. She picked up the call.

Half an hour later, Olivia was even less enthusiastic about the call than she had been when she answered. She'd put her hair up in a bun when she was dealing with the baby but strands were falling out. She rubbed her face and pushed them back.

Olivia picked up the phone again and dialed Peter's number.

"Hello," came Peter's voice from the other end.

"Hey it's me," Olivia greeted him.

"What's up?" Peter asked.

"Broyles called."

"Do we have a case?" Peter asked, and she could tell his mind was already running a mile a minute.

"No, there's something else," Olivia put her hand on her forehead and leaned against it, "he just got notice form the Social worker who's working our official adoption of Olive from massive dynamic."

"Is there something wrong?"

After their fight over Olive this morning, Olivia dreaded telling Peter what she was about to say, "They won't clear it until we come up with a Custody/Visitation agreement. Since we're not married, and we don't live together…" Olivia paused and sighed a deep breath, "they won't clear us without it."

Peter was silent on the other end. Olivia hated this situation. Custody agreements were for divorced couples who couldn't stand each other, and for just a second, Olivia was beginning to feel like she was part of one.

**Chapter by: Caithrine**


	6. Chapter 6

The entire time since he had left Olivia's, Peter had been walking in a park trying to calm down. The phone call from Olivia, however, made his blood begin to boil again because, as much as he respected the law now, he wished he could take the adoption laws and throw them out. Olive was his daughter, his and Olivia's and he saw no reason for the damn adoption.

The only thing he wanted was to see his daughter when he wanted, he knew Olivia was struggling daily with Olive despite what she said. It was if they were moving backwards instead of forwards and Olive was supposed to be their hope.

It had been only a week before that they had tested the waters and it worked out great. Sure there were some unsteady moments that night but things were going good till they got the call that changed their lives forever.

He loved Olive, he couldn't imagine not loving his little girl as she was so much like him: cunning, stubborn and defiantly intelligent but she held so much of Olivia: her looks, her abilities and her natural ability to manipulate a situation to her liking. She was the perfect mix of them both, the daughter he dreamed of and now it was if everything he wanted was going south.

Peter found himself surprisingly calm, he walked back to Olivia's apartment as he knew he'd need to call a cab to head home. Knocking on the door, it opened and Peter found himself face to face with Olivia, she was holding Olive in her arms as the infant slept and he saw tears in her eyes.

"Hey, can we talk?"

She nodded and wiped away her tears before letting him in, she placed Olive down in the small playpen that she had acquired from Massive Dynamic earlier in the week. Peter shut the door behind himself and sat down as Olivia did. "Peter...none of this was..."

"Your idea, I know that...you're not the type of person to withhold a child from its parent, especially our child." He looked over at Olive as she slept, "how is she?"

Olivia smiled, "she wanted you earlier, asking me where Daddy went and I said he went home."

"You said why they wouldn't grant the adoption was because we weren't married and didn't live together...perhaps we should give the second a try. I mean I have at least two rooms at the house and you have two here...a trial run for a week to find out how living together works. I want this to work Olivia, I feel like we're moving backwards instead of forwards."

"I..." her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell, she sighed. "Give me a moment."

Olivia walked to the door and opened it to find Nina Sharp and a man in a suit, "hello Olivia, may we come in?"

"Sure, uh Peter's here too."

"Good," Nina smiled and looked at Peter as the man stood, "its good to see you both settling in as parents. This is Wyatt Mitchell...he's one of Massive Dynamic's attorneys and I've been speaking to him on the matter of legal issues with Olive's adoption...Phillip told me what the woman said and I may have found a solution or at least Wyatt has."

"We're listening," Olivia sat down and offered the couch to Nina and Mitchell, the lawyer looked at them.

He pulled out papers and looked at them, "it is best at the moment that the child, Olive, be given into the custody of Mr. Bishop as he is the biological father however, you can claim joint custody of the child by stating you are related to the woman who gave birth to her."

"But I'm not related to her, we're the same person from two different universes..."

"I understand that, Nina has given me the information of Olive's origins however we can play it off as you are twin sisters. Your genes are mutated enough to distinguish that you could be identical twins. I understand how distasteful it may be but it is the easiest legal option for you both to gain legal custody of your biological child...especially since you share DNA with the child, it is the only non-classified way to go about this quickly." He sighed, "you do not have to but it will be quicker then the route you are going at the moment."

Olivia stood up and walked to the playpen, pulling the baby into her arms. She looked at Olive's tiny face and something inside of her tore...not being able to be her mother for a period of time. Olive was her child, her baby and the thought of her being away from her was not something she was prepared to deal with. However, it occurred to her that if she was going to hand over her child, Peter was the best person...he was after all Olive's father and he loved her deeply, he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Olivia..." Peter looked at her then at Mitchell, "no we'll continue how we are going, I won't take Olive away from her mother...I'd rather give up all my parental rights of her then rip her from Olivia. I can't do that to her, to either of them."

"Very well, I was just giving you options...give me a call if you need a lawyer for the adoption process."

They both left and Peter watched Olivia with their daughter, the baby began opening her eyes and he smiled as he watched Olivia smile at the infant in her arms. She was the most amazing mother he had ever seen, going from not being a parent one hour to being one an hour later...she knew their baby girl's every cry or face, could tell when she was hungry or needed a diaper change and the infant didn't need to use telepathy because Olivia knew. He couldn't be that type of parent, he couldn't identify a cry like Olivia could...it was a mother's instinct.

"You could have just taken her," Olivia looked at him, "that was your chance to have her like you wanted but you rejected it...why?"

Peter walked over and looked at Olive, "because I maybe a pain in your rear, I maybe a con-man and I may have made some major mistakes regarding us but I'm not selfish. I see you Olivia and I see the most amazing mother in the world...you know what her cries mean, what every face means and she doesn't have to use telepathy to tell you because you know...you have that maternal instinct. I've also learned that taking a child from its mother is the most dangerous thing in the world...forget guns or any type of weapon, a mother's fury is not to be matched with." He chuckled and reached up for the first time since before he found out the truth and left and cupped her cheek, "I also care too much to do that to you or Olive for that matter."

Olivia smiled and realized that Peter was looking out for her as much as he was looking out for Olive. "Let's do that trial week, trying to live under the same roof...can we do it here?"

"Whatever you want, as long as I get to spend time with her."

Olivia handed Olive to her father and the infant gave a mental cry of happiness, _Daddy! Miss Daddy, you come back to Olive._

"Yes I came back, I'll always come back." He held the back up in the air in front of him, his fingers supporting her neck. "I don't belong anywhere but with you and Mommy so I'll always come back."

Olivia's heart fluttered as she heard him say what he had, it gave her hope and knowledge that Peter was here for her as much as he was for Olive. Perhaps her heart, despite the betrayals, was finally starting to heal and it seemed to always come back to that evening on the other side when she whispered four words before kissing him.

**Chapter By: FringeDivision2008**


	7. Chapter 7

**Trial Week: Day 2**

Olivia opened her eyes slowly, knowing she'd have to get up. Even if she didn't, Olive's crying would never allow her to go back to sleep. Olivia began to roll out of bed with a groan.

Just then the door opened and Peter looked in, "Go back to sleep," He whispered, "I'll get her."

"No Peter. It's fine. She's used to me getting her. Even if you go in there she'll probably just make you come back and wake me up."

"No Olivia, it's fine. She can't always get what she wants," Peter said with a smile.

Olivia smiled back and rolled back over in bed. She heard the door click shut.

Peter closed the door to Olivia's room and went into Olive's. Peter picked her up out of her crib and began to bounce, "What's wrong princess?"

For the most part Olive had calmed down, just a little sound escaping her lips and he felt confusion flood her mind. Olive wasn't used to having someone not knowing what was wrong without her saying a thing.

Peter gave a small smile, "I'm new to being here at three in the morning. I don't know everything about you the way Mommy does. You're going to have to teach me."

Olive got a little crease between her eyebrows the way Olivia did when she was upset. _I want Mommy. Mommy know Olive. Daddy not understand._

"Mommy said you would say that," Peter huffed, shifting his daughter's weight, "but you are not allowed to wake up Mommy. She never gets any sleep because of you," _not that she got any sleep without her around_ Peter thought to himself, "So what do you need princess?"

Olive pouted. Peter knew the look. If it had been Olivia, she would of crossed her arms then started firing orders and gesturing with her left hand. Peter was glad that his daughter didn't have those capabilities yet.

_Food? _Peter recognized the tone that Olivia used when she asked for a copy of a video or a file and then walked away without another word of explanation. Apparently Olive's age had no effect on her ability to give orders.

Peter laid Olive back down in her crib and went to get a bottle from the fridge. He heated it up in the microwave and then came back into Olive's room and began to feed her, singing to her in French. A lullaby his mother had sung to him.

Peter heard the door to the room open and turned to see Olivia peeking in the door.

"Seems your little act of courtesy didn't actually give me much more sleep," Olivia smiled sheepishly, "we have a case," Olivia told him, her eyes tired.

Half an hour later, Peter and Olivia were dressed, and Olivia had been dropped off with one of the other tenants in the apartment building, who had gladly take her even at the early hour.

Olivia was driving and something started to bother Peter.

"Mrs. Hampton seems nice," Peter mentioned.

"Yeah, she's really been great about all of it," Olivia said quietly, paying attention to the GPS on the dash.

"She's helped you out before?" Peter was trying not to sound surprised.

"Yeah," Olivia said, "She's watched Olive for me before while I had to go shopping or meet with Broyles. You know, when Astrid was busy," Olivia mentioned.

"Don't you think I might have liked to have met the women who's been watching our daughter?" Peter asked, a little bit of an edge in his voice.

"I didn't think it was a big deal," She told him, getting guarded.

"I would just like to know who my child's with," Peter said, the harsh edge in his voice becoming a little more prominent.

"Can we not _talk_ about this now, Peter. We have a case to deal with," Olivia snapped as she rounded the corner onto the scene and Peter shut up.

"What do we have?" Olivia asked as she stepped out of the car, seeing Broyles.

Broyles fell into step next to her, "This is the last location for the pieces of the machine," Broyles told her, "Seem familiar?"

Olivia was confused. She looked around, trying to recognize something in the dark. Her eyes locked on a diner across the street that was just opening for the morning, "The cylinder," Olivia said, turning back around.

"Yes-" Broyles began but was interrupted by Peter.

"Wait, what?" Peter asked, stepping into the conversation.

"The cylinder," Olivia said, "The one that appeared here, out of nowhere a couple years ago. It was vibrating at 2megahertz and then again at four. And-"

"And my father hid it, right before it mysteriously disappeared back into the ground," Peter completed.

"Exactly. Nina went over some of the older number broadcasts. It turns out that this coordinate in the series is constantly changing. We're trying to observe the more recent broadcasts and figure out where it is now."

"Even if they do, how are we going to get it? It took it twenty-one years to resurface last time," Olivia mentioned.

"Strange doesn't stop there," Broyles said, "It turns out the position of that particular piece hasn't changed for at least a few days. They think someone may have already gotten to it."

Olivia stopped in her tracks, "Do they know where it is?"

"The code breakers are trying out figure that out now."

"Can you send whatever information you have over to Astrid and have her look at it. I want all of the files on the cylinder case and the man that abducted Peter," Olivia said assertively, in exactly the same tone Olive had used this morning.

_Exactly like her mother _Peter thought.

Olivia looked over at Peter and saw him smiling, "What?" she asked him.

Peter's smile dropped, "Nothing."

"No…" Olivia said.

"I think Olive's abilities are rubbing off on you," Peter said. "Or you're rubbing off on her...can't decide at the moment."

Olivia smiled and laughed just a little bit.

"I'll have the files faxed to the lab," Boyles said.

"Actually could you have them dropped off at my apartment?" Olivia asked, "Since we haven't had a case yet, I haven't really figured out a good situation for Olive."

"Sure, however you need to figure it out quick Dunham, this is one of the requirements for adoption."

**29 Hours Later: Day 3**

Peter buzzed in the FBI delivery man as Olivia bustled around the kitchen preparing a bottle.

"Thanks," Peter mumbled, signing off on the deliverer's pad. He closed the door and looked at the boxes sitting next to the door, "I've always loved the amount of paperwork you bring home. I swear all of these files put together must weigh more than I do."

"Well, that's not that hard to do," Olivia said, twisting a top onto a bottle.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Peter asked, fake hurt in his voice.

Olivia turned around with Olive in her arms, "Lets face it Peter, you're not that buff."

"I am hurt," Peter said, hand on his chest.

"Come one," Olivia laughed, "The only reason you can take a guy down is because you're a trained fighter. If you weren't I could have you on the ground in seconds."

"Please, you weigh eleven pounds...maybe...wet," Peter scoffed.

"I am not that tiny!" Olivia argued.

Peter laughed, "Don't women love being told their thin? This is why It took me forever to figure you out. Nothing about normal women applies to you."

Olivia blushed and pushed her hair back behind her ear, the action caused her bangs to fall into her face.

Peter took a step forward and brushed the bangs aside, "I always thought they were adorable on her," Peter whispered, "Now I want to puke very time I see a picture of them."

Olivia smiled sheepishly. She hadn't been this close to Peter in a long time. Since she'd kissed him in the hotel room on the other side. Olivia felt an overwhelming urge to kiss Peter now, but the baby in her arms stopped her, "I have to feed her," Olivia whispered turning away and walking over to the couch.

Peter sighed, his hand dropping from the spot in the air where it had hovered, where Olivia had been.

**23 Hours Later: Day 4**

The next morning Peter and Olivia dropped Olive off with Mrs. Hampton again, grateful that she was willing top take her for the whole day, and went in to the lab.

"Olivia!" Walter enthused. He hadn't seen her since she'd come over to help Peter with the few boxes he would definitely need, most of which still sat in the living room unpacked along with most of Olivia's boxes, which probably wouldn't be unpacked until she retired. Olivia gave a small as a memory flooded her head.

Flashback

"_What's up Buttercup?"_

"_Its past midnight," Olivia said incredulously with a smile._

"_Do you feel like playing a game?" Sam Weiss said, holding up a box of _Clue_, with a mock look of seriousness._

"_Clue?" She asked, trying not to crack up._

"_Yeah," Sam nodded, "I thought it might be up your alley."_

_I raised my eyebrows, staring at the box in disbelief, and let Sam in._

_An hour later we were on our third game, with Sam making another guess._

"_Colonel Mustard. With the Revolver. In the Billiard Room," Sam said, moving the yellow piece to the Billiard room._

"_See that's the third time you've guessed the Billiard Room," Olivia said._

"_I always wanted a billiard room," Sam said. Olivia thought that was a ridiculous reason to keep choosing it. It was only causing him lose again and again._

"_I thought that you would make a better detective," Olivia laughed lightly._

"_I _detected_ that you needed company," Sam said matter-of-factly. Olivia chucked and reached down. She rolled the dye, receiving a one, "You've lived here awhile, but you're still living out of boxes," Sam continued, "Maybe you moved around a lot as a kid, a tumultuous childhood. _A hard time forming relationships._" Olivia looked up and met his eyes head on, "I may not be the gum-shoe you are, but I've got some skills."_

"_Well you're right about moving around a lot. I was a military brat," Olivia said the last sentence jokingly._

_Sam laughed, "That would explain the uniform," Sam said._

_Olivia smiled, "The uniform?" She asked. _

"_Bland clothes, I don't think I've _ever_ seen you in a primary color; Because its more than a job to you. You're a soldier. Protector," Sam said. _

Olivia had never fully understood this until she'd met her Alternate; lived her life.

"_God, you'd be a blast at dinner parties," Olivia said, shaking her head._

"_I don't get invited to many," Sam told her._

"_Oh," Olivia folded her hand under her chin, "So what about you? What made you the way you are?" Olivia asked, taking her hands apart and placing them back together._

"_Oh, I don't know," Sam rubbed his hands on his thighs, a sign of nervousness, something Olivia had never seen in him before, "I'm older than I look. I barely remember my childhood. I am also _taller_ than I appear."_

End Flashback

"Olivia?" Walter asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry," Olivia said, shaking herself out of the flashback, "What were you saying Walter?"

"I have a theory about what may have happened to the cylinder. I-I've been studying what I could about it since it disappeared. Walter explained his theory to Olivia while Peter looked over the recent number stations with Astrid.

Walter and Astrid sent the two of them home with several more folders, and Olivia was happy to be home with their daughter.

Olivia collapsed onto the couch, head in her hands. Peter went and placed Olive in her playpen, who for once didn't say anything about being left alone.

Peter sat down next to Olivia on the couch and began rubbing her back, "Liv?"

"I could use a Jack," Olivia mumbled.

"You haven't had a drink since we brought Olive home," Peter said questioningly.

Olivia wiped her nose on the back of her hand and looked over at Peter, "I haven't had this much work since then. Olive alone, or the job by itself. I can do, but I don't think I can do both," Olivia shook her head, "I can't do both."

Peter wrapped his arms around Olivia and she leaned into him.

"I'll get you that drink," Peter said, and got up. He came back and placed it in front of Olivia on the coffee table before going to retrieve Olive from her pen. He came back and kissed Olivia on the head before taking Olive into her room and putting her to bed.

Olive didn't cry that night, even when she got hungry. She knew that she had upset her mommy, or she thought she did. Olive thought it was her fault that her mommy was tired and stressed, and she didn't want to bother her.

Peter lay in bed wishing there was more he could do to help Olivia with their daughter. Watching her fall apart on the sofa tonight made him feel like he wasn't doing enough, like he wasn't able to do enough.

Olivia tossed and turned all night, almost unwilling to fall asleep, thinking that the moment she did, Olive would cry or Broyles would call.

Overall it wasn't a very restful night for any of them.

"_What exactly do you think you're doing?" Peter asked, following her out of hospital room._

_Olivia turned around to face him, pushing her hair back, breathing heavy, "I made her do it Peter."_

"_You're running on no sleep, and if I'm right, caffeine pill," Peter said, reaching up to touch her cheek, "I faked my way through Grad School, remember? You need to calm down," He told her assertively, "You're not thinking straight, and you're not making any sense."_

"_Peter," She gasped shaking her head, "What is happening to me?"_

"_Hey," Peter breathed, reaching up to push her hair back, cupping her cheek. She leaned her head into his shoulder, and he held Olivia. Just held her, for the first time._

Olivia got out of bed and got dressed without waking anyone else in the house. She slipped out the front door and got in her car. It wasn't but minutes later that she pulled up outside the bowling alley. Even at four in the morning she could see lights on inside.

She came out into the open area, scanning it to find Sam.

"Good Morning Buttercup," She whipped around to see Sam coming out from behind the desk.

She gave him a weak smile, "It doesn't really count as morning yet does it?"

"Last time I checked, anytime after midnight qualifies as morning so…" Olivia gave him another weak smile and he sobered up, "What are you doing around here. It's been awhile since I've seen you."

"I was replaced by an alternate me from another universe," Olivia said jokingly, although the words didn't feel like a joke at all.

"Well, that's a story."

A little while later they were sitting at a table with a horrible cup of the alley's coffee sitting in front of Olivia which so far she hadn't done more with than use to keep her hands warm.

"Its seems like all of this has really taken a toll on you. You were never really able to settle in before, and now someone has come and taken what little feeling of fitting in that you had. Now you feel like you're settling into a life that's not your own."

"Yeah," Olivia mumbled. She took her hands off the coffee cup for a moment, "I have a kid."

"I knew there was something you weren't telling me. What's her name?"

"Olive. How'd you know it was girl?" Olivia looked up at Sam.

"I just couldn't imagine you having a boy," Sam said.

"_She's_ the mother. I mean _biologically_, Olive is my child, but I didn't give birth to her."

"I don't follow," Sam said, Olivia seeing him confused for the first time.

"It's a long story. It just means that Peter and I have to play nice," Olivia told him.

Sam gave a sad smile, "And how's that working out?"

"We're taking it one day at a time," Olivia paused, "I want him there. I _need_ him there. It just doesn't feel the way it used to."

Olivia made it back home without anyone knowing she was gone, and certain she would be unable to sleep, turned immediately to the boxes of files in her living room.

She got Olive up around 6:30 and fed her and Peter was up around 8:00.

"Coffee?" He asked her.

"Yeah. That'd be nice," She said passively.

Peter came to sit across from her, setting the coffee in the only open spot he could find on the table, "Olivia, did you sleep at all last night?" Peter asked, a little surprised.

"Not that I'm aware of," Olivia said, taking off her glasses and picking up the coffee.

Peter shook his head, "Where's Olive?"

"On a blanket in the living room."

Olivia immersed herself in her work all day. When Olive would sleep, Peter would join her, but most of the day he had to take care of her.

"Olivia, why don't we go out to dinner, the three of us," Peter suggested around seven o'clock that night.

"I have to finish this," Olivia said, circling something in one of the files with a pencil.

"Olivia, couldn't you just leave it for an hour or two?" Peter said, adjusting Olive's weight in his arms.

"No, Peter," Olivia said a bit harshly, "I need to focus."

"You haven't spent a moment with Olive all day. Even when I've sat with you, you haven't paid me a bit of mind. You need to pull yourself away from the work and spend time with your daughter," Peter snapped.

Olivia took off her glasses and stared at him. She stood up with a folder in her hand, "I have been looking over these things all day and you know what I've found? Nothing! Nothing Peter! I feel like I have been chasing these guys in circles for hours and there's nothing I can do about it," Olivia said, throwing the folder down.

"Olivia calm down!" peter said, a hard edge to his voice.

"No Peter! I have been trying to work all day and you've been bustling around with the baby and even when you did sit down with me you didn't help at all," Olivia ran her hand through her hair, "This isn't going to work. I can't have you here."

"What are you talking about Olivia?"

"Go, please go! I-I thought I was going to be able to have you here and trust you and get along with you, but I'm just not ready for that! I can't do it Peter. Just go." Olivia pointed to the door.

Peter went and put Olive in her room and grabbed his jacket, walking out the door. As soon as the door clicked, Olivia cracked. She gripped onto the chair next to her and sank to the floor, heavy sobs rocking her chest, knowing she'd regret it, just as she had before.

_Olivia opened the door to her closet and pushed her clothes aside. She turned to the mirror on the door and pushed the bangs back with the rest of her hair as best she could. As she pulled it aside, she spotted the tattoo on the back of her neck. It wasn't her. It was a symbol of the other Olivia, an ever present reminder of how she stole Olivia's life. One that Olivia couldn't get rid of. She touched the black and red sun tenderly on the back of her neck. _

_Olivia rubbed her shoulders and turned back to her clothes. She unzipped one of the jackets and pulled it off its hanger. She pulled at the strap of a tank ion the other side of the closet and eventually pulled it off as well. Then started harshly pulling all of the hangers and clothes off the rack until they fell to a white and black heap at her bare feet. She moved to her bed and threw back the covers, then the sheets, balling them up and carrying them over to the machine._

_She slid open the pantry door then popped up the lid to the washing machine to find it full. She threw the sheets to the ground and started pulling items out of the machine. She pulled out a brown hoodie and threw it aside, sorting through the other items in the barrel._

_Olivia pulled out a gray tee shirt and froze, staring at it. She turned it over in her hands and saw the red block letters printed on the front._

_M.I.T._

_Olivia felt something tear inside her, like the blunt edges of the letters were cutting into her heart._

_She threw it aside and sunk to the ground, feeling tears flood her face for the first time since she'd returned home. She put her head in her hands and the sobs she'd been holding back since earlier that day flooded her body._

_She was alone._ She_ had taken everything._

**Chapter By: Caithrine**


	8. Chapter 8

Eventually getting off the floor of the kitchen, sobs still coursing through her body, Olivia walked to Olive's bedroom and looked in. Her heart sank, Peter had surprised her one day after she had spent the entire day in New York with Olive and Nina. Olive-toned walls with bright white block letters hanging up spelling out her name: OLIVE. Geometric designs decorated the wall and crib bedding, the white crib sat against the wall and on one side of it was a rock chair that sat by the window. On the other side of the room was a changing table and a toy box. Clothes for all ages sat in the closet, ranging from newborn to twelve months old.

He'd made it perfect, he said he knew she had needed it done but was always too busy to work on it so he thought he'd surprise her. She had loved it, especially that there wasn't a hint of yellow in the room, he knew she hated the color.

At that moment, looking at the room that Peter had put so much love and work into, not just for Olive but for her too, Olivia broke down again. She continued to push him away, continued to blame him for comparing them but what was he supposed to do in reality...it was like he dated one twin sister and found out she had been switched on him replacing the one he loved.

_Mommy? Why Mommy sad? Where Daddy go...he make Mommy better._

Olive's tiny voice held so much wisdom for her tiny age of two weeks, she knew the only thing that could help her mother was her father. Olivia moved to the crib and gently lifted her daughter...no their daughter out.

She was met with green eyes wide with wonder and Peter's nose, he was right again: it was an adorable nose and so much like his. His smile graced Olive's face, she knew her daughter was trying to cheer her up.

"I'm here baby girl," she held the baby close and breathed in the scent of fresh baby, Peter had given her a bath shortly before their...her blow up. Olivia knew he was a good father and despite knowing her daughter like the back of her hand and loving her, she knew deep down that she had more invested with work then the two week old since she'd gotten the case.

Going to the living room, she withdrew the file she had hidden earlier...one she had been considering since Wyatt Mitchell had come over and left with her. It was for Peter to have sole custody of Olive and eventually she would file for joint custody of Olive as her 'mother's' twin sister.

She'd managed to have Peter sign it without actually knowing what it was, he just thought it was another case report and never bothered to read any of them...trusting her to put what happened down to paper.

Looking at her daughter, Olivia smiled. "I want you to know whatever happens that I love you, I love you so much but things aren't working and you need stability...Daddy can give that to you till Mommy gets better."

A knock at the door made Olivia close the file and head over, she opened the door expecting to see Peter as he would probably want some of his things but it was Sam. He smiled and held up a white plush bear.

"I came to meet the newest member to our world." He held out the bear and Olivia took it, allowing him in without so much as a word. "So this is Little Olive...can I hold her?"

"If she'll let you, she's very picky about those she meets." Olivia gently let Sam take Olive and the baby didn't fuss, instead just looked at him. "Huh, you must be someone special as she screams for everyone else who isn't family or people I know."

_Peace, Knowledge and Wisdom _

Olivia found herself wondering why Olive was using telepathy with Sam, she only used it with her or Peter...Walter explained it was possibly genetic and could only be heard by mother or father but it seemed it wasn't...just selected.

"Peace, Knowledge and Wisdom young one...you've been long awaited for." He handed the baby back to Olivia, "keep her close and keep her safe, there are many who would do anything to rid her of existence Olivia."

Olivia held her daughter close, "what do you mean?"

Sam chuckled and sat down, "what do you know about the First People?"

She sighed, "I know that they supposively lived millions of years ago and died off after having caused a great destruction. I know the supposively built the machine that everyone is calling the Vacuum. I know that they tore it apart and scattered pieces across two worlds."

"Then you don't know what lead up to the great destruction...I'm going to tell you a story and its going to make you think that history is repeating itself with you. As you know, there are multiple universes and that everyone has a copy of themselves...back when the First People were around the universes were more easily crossable...no problems crossing the boundaries as their genetic make up allowed no problems to come of it...the abilities you possess are those they had.

"Anyways, there was a prophetess or seer if you like as she was called The Seer, Callisandra and she lived on this side. On the other side was a scientist named Corin and through crossings they met. Now like all things, the universe needs balance and mingling was...forbidden you could say but it didn't stop them from falling in love. They knew the only way to be together was if they could exist in the same universe but although crossing was easy, staying made them sick.

"So Corin built the Vacuum, designed it more specifically to bring the worlds together, he tried but ultimately brought the destruction to all life on both sides. Nature retaliated and they began getting sick...eventually both worlds worked to disassemble the Vacuum and hid it on two worlds so a single world could use it again. In the end, Corin died and Callisandra was devastated...feeling her love was the reason for the destruction of both worlds.

"Over a period of three days, before her death she was given three prophecies about the future, four in actuality. The first was that the war would begin again over love but this time the love of a child and it would bring down both worlds again but the last three showed how the worlds would heal themselves. It was to be healed in the form of a child, born of two worlds and although created by hatred it was doused in love. Funny thing is, you and Peter were destined long ago...its history repeating itself because Corin was of that world and Callisandra was of this world...different circumstances but same result. The only turn about was the fact that you can change it...instead of allowing the worlds to die, you have something that binds them and she's in your arms."

Olivia looked at Olive, the little girl looked at her. _Trust him Mommy, he know, he saw._

"Are you one of them? Is that why you said you didn't remember your childhood and are older than you look?"

He chuckled and pointed, "you're right on as always, however there are few left Olivia...most are descendants that have mingled into the population and forgotten where they came from. Some married within their own circles, allowing pure blood descendants to be born...Nina is one but her family has been among this generation so long that all she knows is history and what's at stake, she doesn't know her full heritage. William Bell was another, thus the reason he could cross over so easily but you...you are of mixed heritage...that's why you have abilities."

She laughed, "the Cortexiphan gave me abilities..."

"No the drug, which I did not approve of them using by the way, awakened them. You've always been stronger, more intelligent and closed off...feeling as if you're alone in the world, ever wonder why? Its because you don't have the connection the First People had to each other...Peter, the one that's alive...he's of mixed blood over there too. Do you ever wonder why you feel more in sync with the world when he's around then when he's not? Nina told me you were different while he was away...more withdrawn and its because you didn't have that connection.

"Olivia you must understand that we are drawn to each other more times then not, simple biology...go with your own species but when numbers began getting low and we didn't want to cause any genetic defects we turned to humans. However, those with mixed blood still drew to each other because its instinct...that's why you and Peter work vs. your history with men, which I assume is...complex." He smiled, "anyways, the fact of the matter is...history is repeating itself and I don't want this to end up like when Hitler tried to invade Russia the same way Napoleon did...that went south almost the exact same way. You can't let this happen again and you know as much as I do that deep down you aren't prepared to go back to that world of solitude when you have something and someone to hold onto."

Olivia shook her head, "you're the third, not including a hallucination of Peter, to tell me that. I guess everyone, including some ancestor of mine a million years ago, knew but I'm blind."

"Love is blind and you need to ask yourself Olivia, did he see her or did he see you when he was with her. Your heart is closed off but it knows the answer...you just have to give someone the key."

Sam stood and walked to the door, he turned to find Olivia looking at him. "Sam...was it just a tale or was it truth?"

"Ask Nina about Callisandra and you'll know, if she doesn't it was a tale and she does...ask yourself how much is at stake with history repeating itself. As for your ancestor, Callisandra was your ancestor but more like an ancestral aunt, her sister is your foremother but you look so much like her. Callisandra could never love another after Corin and I suspect you're following in her footsteps...not all bad, she was a great woman and a proud warrior who saw to protect and protect what she saw..."

"But she screwed up."

"She did but doesn't everyone screw up when they're in love...aren't they blind?" He chuckled and waved to Olive, "bye Little Olive...Peace, Knowledge and Wisdom."

_Peace, Knowledge and Wisdom_

Olivia looked between the two, "what does that mean?"

"It's like 'hello' to the First People. They extended peace, taught knowledge and accepted wisdom...so the version of hello became 'Peace, Knowledge and Wisdom' but not many people know it. I suspect Olive used her telepathy and read my mind, finding it as a way to greet me."

"So what is goodbye?"

He chuckled, "the same, good luck Olivia." Handing her a folded piece of paper, Sam walked out the door. Olivia placed the paper in her pocket and sat at the coffee table with the file she had had previously before Sam's visit.

Olivia starred at it, Olive was content to sleep in her arms. She set it aside and began drafting a custody agreement, one that was perfect for them and also met the standards given.

In the end, Olivia looked it over and nodded, looking at Olive. "Daddy says I'm stubborn but sometimes I just need a reminder just how much I am." She read the form before putting it in a file.

In regards to the custody agreement of, Olive Elizabeth Bishop, we the parents, Olivia Dunham and Peter Bishop, hereby agree to the following conditions:

1) Main residence shall be with mother, Olivia Dunham, during all days and nights of the week.

2) Father, Peter Bishop, shall have access to child at all times with prior notification of mother.

3) During hours of mother's occupation, father shall care for child.

4) All medical and other specified care shall be shared jointly.

5) If by chance marriage occurs between mother and father at future date, current custody agreement becomes void.

A knock came on the door and Olivia knew it was Peter, she walked to the door and opened it to find Peter standing against the wall across from the door waiting. "I just came..."

She nodded, "come in, we need to talk."

He sighed and pulled himself off the wall, Olivia shut the door behind him. Standing by the door, Peter looked at her with interest. "We..."

"Give me a moment to put Olive in her room and I'll be right back...you may want to sit because we'll be talking for a while."

He sat down and noticed the file on the coffee table, he opened it and found the custody agreement Olivia had drafted. Reading it, Peter found it was something he could actually agree to as Olivia worked most of the cases and that meant while she got nights with Olive, he'd get the days. Everything was jointly shared but the last condition made him reread three times...it went through his head another three.

_If by chance marriage occurs between mother and father at future date, current custody agreement becomes void. _

_If by chance marriage occurs between mother and father at future date..._

_If by chance marriage occurs between mother and father..._

Olivia was considering marriage happening in the future...a chance she had said but he'd given up hope after her outburst earlier that evening of ever being with her. The sound of her feet on hardwood made Peter look up, she was disappearing into the kitchen and came back a few moments later with cups of coffee.

"Here," she handed it to him and he took the mug, placing the folder down. "I thought that would be satisfying enough for the social worker...we can ignore most of it after the joint adoption is legal."

Peter looked at her as she curled up into the chair across from him, "Olivia...I love Olive, more then anything and anyone, besides one person, but that doesn't change the fact that I pushed you into this no matter how...covertly I did it. I plan on surrendering custody to you, I'll see her when I see her and I'll try to be a father as much as I can but I won't let this..." he waved between them, "what happened between us tear her apart or place you where you were earlier."

Olivia broke out laughing and shook her head, somehow she realized they had both been idiots and while he was a genius, she had a good amount of intelligence. "Peter..." She put the coffee down and got up, moving to the couch where he sat. She looked at him, "I think for the first time since we met, we've both failed to be the intelligent one in some aspect. I was planning on giving custody to you before I drew up the agreement."

"You were..." he groaned and put his head in his hands before shaking it, Olivia smiled as he came back chuckling. He looked at her and found her smiling, actually smiling the smile he had last seen at the hospital when she had crossed over. Peter sighed and leaned back, the smile gone from his face, he looked at her. "You wanted to talk...what about?"

She looked and him and reached over, taking his hand in hers. "I want to tell you something I've refused to tell anyone." Getting comfortable but still holding his hand, Olivia looked at him and then down. "I woke up in a white cell, it was bright but as soon as I sat up the lights went off. I sat there for what seemed like days, three meals were slipped through the small hole in the door three times and twice I was escorted to a bathroom but other than that it was a five by seven cell for hours and days..."

Olivia continued on, telling Peter about her time on the other side. He listened but stayed quiet knowing she'd stop if he interrupted. She got close to tears several times and once a few slipped down her cheek, Peter reached up and wiped them away before letting her continue. An hour later the tale ended and Olivia sat quiet as did Peter.

"It was confusion the first day back," Peter looked at her, "medical checks...reunions, the usual so we didn't really pay attention to anything. We all got clear and she told me she wanted to go home, I thought 'well you've traveled across universes so you deserve some sleep' so I said nothing and stayed at the lab. It was a usual freaky case two days later but Broyles let us have the night off, as the doctor had said no alcohol for a week after travel...she didn't drink but you know me..." he chuckled. "Anyways..."

Peter continued on and Olivia stayed silent, squeezing his hand a few times when he paused as if to say 'continue' and he did. Olivia encouraged him to talk silently, her eyes not doe-eyed but curious and was silently thankful he said nothing about sleeping with her...as if it was off limits but he did talk about dates and places they went.

It took an hour but he told her everything just as she had told him everything, the question was...where did it put them?

**Chapter By: FringeDivision2008**


	9. Chapter 9

_Leading him to the kitchen, Olivia stopped at the window. Her second floor kitchen window gave sight to downtown Boston and it was night so the entire city was lit up. "It's time to start over."_

_Peter chuckled, "we're in the wrong spot, we need to go about fifty-eight thousand miles east over the Atlantic to start over." She smiled and looked at him, her eyes filled with wonder solely for him once again. "No, start over from where the truth ended and the lies began." Olivia took a step forward and placed a hand on his chest, allowing her other to rest on his shoulder before she leaned up. Peter met her halfway and kissed her, she melted into it and realized at that moment that nine and a half months ago she hadn't made it home because at that moment she was finally HOME. They pulled apart when air was needed and Olivia rested her head on his chest. Kissing her head, Peter held her tight and Olivia slipped her arms around his waist. She let four words slip and they were four Peter didn't expect but made him laugh. "I've been an idiot." "So was I," he chuckled and kissed her head again before pulling back and cupped her cheeks with both hands, allowing his thumbs to run across them. "But we will make this work Olivia, not just for Olive's sake but for us." They leaned in to kiss again when a harmonious yet demanding voice was heard. "That attitude of yours needs to be nipped in the butt immediately...I can only handle one of you demanding like that." Peter looked at Olivia as she walked away. "That's all you Bishop." Peter laughed, "no Sweetheart that's all you." He looked at her as she turned at the kitchen doorway and gave him her 'you did not just do that' look. "What?" "Call me 'Sweetheart' one more time and you'll find out." She disappeared and Peter could only smile at the turn of events...he had hope with Olivia, hope that he thought was gone hours before…_ Peter startled awake, a smile on his face. He sat up, disappointed that it was only a dream, that all that he had just felt was only a figment of his subconscious. He ran his hands through his hair and coughed a laugh.

Although he knew that the part about Olive's demanding voice was true... that had to go and quick!

Peter glanced over at the alarm clock on the night stand.

_3:43 A.M._

God, and he'd just had to be woken from that dream. When he was a kid he'd used to have nightmares. He hadn't had one since he was nine, until he joined Fringe Division, and not only found the Nightmares in his dreams, but in the real world as well.

This was the sweetest dream he'd had since he'd landed in Boston three years ago. He lingered on the details, focusing on the feeling of Olivia's lips on his. Differentiating between her kisses and _hers_. Making sure in his head that the kiss was Olivia's.

He was certain of the kiss. Her lips soft and tentative, ever afraid to take that next step that would take her into the unknown.

He found it interesting how she walked out her front door every morning having no idea what she was going to walk into, but a kiss that would change a relationship terrified her. She was more afraid of the constants changing than of the unknown.

Peter leaned over and sifted through the drawer in his bedside table. He pulled out a CD in a crystal case labeled Peter From Boston. It was one of the few things he took with him to the other side, and it was one of the even fewer things he brought back. He placed it in the portable CD player on his nightstand, and put the headphones over his ears.

_I could sleep. I could sleep. When I lived alone, is there a ghost in my house. I could sleep. I could sleep…_

_Daddy! Olive need Daddy! NOW!_

Peter shook his head inwardly. Apparently, he couldn't sleep.

He coughed and rolled out of bed…

**Exactly 17 minutes earlier. 3:41 A.M.**

_"That's all you Bishop." Peter laughed, "No, Sweetheart, that's all you." He looked at her as she turned at the kitchen doorway and gave him her 'you did not just do that' look. "What?" "Call me 'Sweetheart' one more time and you'll find out."_

Olivia woke slowly; her eyes cracking open, thinking that sun would flood them. Why else would she be waking up in this fashion right now? In the middle of a dream and of sound sleep.

Olivia opened her eyes all the way and rolled over, thinking she must be facing away from the window. She was met by the blue LED light of her alarm clock.

_3:43 A.M._

Olivia curled up against her pillow, glaring at the clock.

The dream made her think of a time 11 months ago. The night with them in the hotel room, with tears streaming down her face as her lips met Peter's. She wished that that kiss had been so carefree. Maybe if it had been then things would have turned out differently. Or maybe it would have only been easier for Peter to get caught up in the other Olivia's ploys.

The dream came floating back to her woken mind.

_Call me 'Sweetheart' one more time and you'll find out…_

_Olivia walked down the hall to find Bishop, she found him looking out the window but he turned when she began walking over. If not for the fact her lover was laying in the hospital with his skin transparent, she'd admit the man before her could definitely make any woman swoon at the sight of him. He was a con man and everything depended on his looks and how he came across. "He asked for you."_

_Bishop rolled his eyes, "Thanks Sweetheart, I really appreciate that."_

_The nerve, Olivia had the urge to punch the guy across the face and not for the first time since they had met. "Hey, I didn't tell him you were here." The fact he called her 'Sweetheart' made her want to shoot him. "Call me Sweetheart one more time, I'd really like that." And she would, just so she could shoot him and cut out the middle man on this one._

_They headed to the cafeteria and Olivia watched the exchange between both men and found it halfway amusing but her expression didn't change...she was determined. The elder of the two Bishops wanted out and she was all for it. _

_"What are you asking me to...? No! Guardian? No, forget it!"_

_Olivia looked over his shoulder at the man in the grey jumpsuit, "He'll do it."_

_"No, I will not!"_

_She found his stare somewhat hypnotic, despite her anger and pain over John there was something about Peter Bishop that made her feel... She wondered if she'd have that if he stuck around. He wouldn't. And it wasn't as if he could physically protect her but the feeling was enough of a personal motive as it was to get John healthy again. _

_"One phone call. That's all it takes. You want me to make it because I've got my phone in my pocket?" He just continued to glare at her, so she took the phone out of her pocket. "Now its out of my pocket."_

_He moved to her after a second, probably contemplating whether she would make the call. "You wanted my father; Now you've got my father. Which falls into the category of be careful what you wish for...Sweetheart." _

_Olivia could only think of how much gull he had and somehow knew, despite his insensitive behavior and stupidity, he could be a close ally, and an important connection._

Olivia was broken out of her flashback by her daughter's screaming in her head.

_Mommy! Olive need you! NOW! Mommy!_

Olivia walked out of the room and ran into Peter.

"Whoa," he gasped, steadying her, "I'll get her," Peter whispered, "She asked for me."

"Are you kidding?" Olivia gasped, "She was positively screaming for me to get my butt in there."

Peter just looked at her in confusion. Olivia turned around and walked into Olive's room.

The baby looked like she was asleep, her face completely blank, but when Olivia picked her up she opened her eyes.

"What's up baby girl?"

"You don't already know… Sweetheart," He said sarcastically, testing the word.

"I can't read everything she does, Bishop," Olivia retorted.

"Isn't that your job, Sweetheart," He asked chuckling just a little bit.

"No. And call me 'Sweetheart' one more time, I'd really like that," Olivia spat back at him, not entirely playfully.

They both froze.

"You're kidding," Olivia whispered.

"The dream," Peter whispered.

"And you…"

"Sweetheart," They both whispered simultaneously, they looked down at the now sleeping baby in Olivia's arms, with a smile that no normal two week old would have been able to pull off, asleep or otherwise, painted across her face, "She didn't."

"Oh, no. She did not just put that dream into our heads."

"I'm pretty sure she did," Peter said.

Olivia put Olive back in the crib and walked out of the room, stopping in front of the kitchen sink and looking out into the dark night.

"Olivia…" Peter whispered, but the tone of his voice meant 'are you alright?'

"Thos is just a little bit much for me," Olivia said. Her breath was a bit heavy.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Our _two week old _child just tried to _parent trap_ us with her _psychotic_ mind manipulating abilities," Olivia said, her voice edged, "Its all just a little too thick for me."

"Olivia," Peter whispered. She looked over her shoulder at him, then turned her shoulders to face him slowly, his hand cupping her cheek, "I know you feel like you wanna break. But I have thought of a hundred reasons why you should hold on. To… to fight the other side, to take care of Olive, To… to save Our world, but in the end… you have to hold on because you belong with me." He searched her eyes and saw the weight of the pain on them. She put her hands lightly on his chest and he leaned in, tilting his head just slightly. Their lips were about to meet when Olivia bowed her head, closed her eyes.

"Peter…" she whispered.

"Yes," He breathed unmoving.

She took a deep breath that sounded on the edge of a sob, and pushed him away, "we should go back to bed." She turned without making eye contact with him and returned to her room.

Peter stared after her, left in solitude in the dark house…

**Dreams and Flashbacks By: FringeDivision2008**

**Chapter By: Caithrine**


	10. Chapter 10

_Olivia ran as fast as she could through the halls of the building she had long ago escaped. She ran as fast as she could and finally came to the door where she heard the screams of the man she loved. _

_She opened the door and immediately cautiously walked in, her arms were grabbed by guards and seconds later she was shoved on her knees in front of the machine that Peter was in. He was dying she knew that, the machine was working and the only thing protecting them was the force field around it. _

_She looked up at him and he looked at her through tears and burns, Peter was in extreme pain and it was if nothing could stop it._

_"This is the price of your foolishness girl." Walternate walked over and looked down at her, "you were going to be spared the sight of watching Peter die, giving you time with my granddaughter before your death but you leave your child for him...you tear into my building and attack my guards. You'll watch him die and you'll be able to do nothing to stop it."_

_Olivia looked at Peter, she saw he was moving his mouth, trying to speak through the pain. The words he spoke would be his last and it made her wonder what he would say...who it would be to, her or to his biological father...damning him like Peter had wanted to for so long._

_"I...I lov...love you Livia, you...you and...and Olive."_

_"I love you too, so much Peter."_

_He groaned in pain before looking at her again, "tell...tell her Daddy lov...loves her and...and always will. I do...don't regret her...or you...Sweetheart."_

_Olivia broke into tears and nodded, "I know and she knows...I love you Peter and I regret nothing, nothing expect we didn't have more time."_

_He screamed, his head thrown back and Olivia struggled with the guards but they held her in place as it happened...it burned Peter from the inside out. His screams were all she heard before his body went limp and silence filled the room, Peter was dead and her world was gone._

_Even the mental cries of her daughter couldn't keep Olivia from feeling empty and alone, she wanted to die because she was alone. She heard the click and looked up to see Walternate holding the gun before her head._

_"I will take care of my granddaughter, I promise you. However that name will have to go...she'll be called something else."_

_Olivia whispered but it was loud enough to hear. "Peter named her, don't take away the only thing he gave her...please." She spoke louder the second time, "you took away her father, you took away her mother, you tore her from one of her worlds and killed her entire family...don't take away her name...its all she has left."_

_"Fine, she'll keep the damn name but you're right...you'll be taken away too."_

_Olivia sighed and looked at him, "just answer me one question before you fire the gun."_

_"Your last request, name it."_

_"Was it worth it, destroying an entire world for one man who only wanted to save your son? Who's wife was the one who didn't let him go when Walter planned to bring him back...was it worth it? Was killing your son worth it? Is killing the only woman he loves worth it? Is taking his daughter from him worth it? Was it all worth it...it doesn't change the fact Peter was taken, it doesn't change the fact that so many are dead and it doesn't change the fact that this world is still dying. So was it worth it?_

_Walternate looked at her, "it doesn't change it but it is worth it, goodbye Olivia."_

_"I'm glad Peter said Walter was his father and called him 'Dad' when we left because you're just a DNA sample...Walter was his father and Olive's true grandfather."_

_"Peter was my son!" He fired the gun and darkness came, nothing else._

Olivia sat up panting, she looked around and found herself in her bedroom alone. Getting out of bed, she headed to her daughter's room and found the infant asleep and fine, she was perfect and Olivia looked at Olive.

"I love you, I'll never let anything happen to you."

She left Olive after placing a kiss on the baby's head and walked to Peter's room, she found him on his back asleep. He slept on one side of the bed and the other half was void of any disturbance, the sheets were still semi-straight.

Despite everything, Olivia looked at the clock and saw it was five...way too early to wake up but she didn't want to be far from Peter. Taking a gut chance, she walked over to the bed and slipped in beneath the covers on the unused side of the bed. She faced Peter and wanted nothing more than to curl up in his arms but decided against it, staying where she was.

Burying her head in the pillow she took in the scent that was on them...it was all Peter and it comforted her. Olivia fell asleep to the scent and the fact Peter was not far away, feeling as if everything was going be alright.

Peter woke the next morning feel more warm then he normally did, something soft also tickled his nose. Opening his eyes he found blonde hair in his face and fabric under his hand. Moving his head slightly backwards he found himself spooned into Olivia. She had her back to him and his arm was around her waist, her arm over his.

He glanced at the clock and found it was eight in the morning, Olivia was usually up with Olive but it seemed both of his girls were still asleep as the baby monitor had no noises coming from it. Knowing that he wouldn't get another chance in a while and risking his life, Peter decided death was worth the risk when he laid his chin between her shoulder and neck, kissing her neck lightly before closing his eyes again.

Peter only woke to his daughter's harmonious voice an hour later, _Daddy I hungry._

It wasn't demanding but soft and full of need, almost as if she didn't want to disturb them but hunger was gnawing at her to do so. Peter began to sit up but Olivia tightened her hold in her sleep so he placed his hand on her head and leaned down kissing her.

"Let me go Sweetheart, Olive needs me."

He didn't know if she was awake, semi-awake or just let go in her sleep but Peter slipped away after kissing her head a final time. He didn't want to leave her knowing he may not get the chance to hold her like he had been for a long time in the future but his daughter was first.

He found her staring at her room as she normally did and a small gurgle came when he picked her up. "How's my princess this morning, let's get that diaper changed and then we'll get a bottle."

Having read as many books as he could in two weeks and watching countless childcare videos, courtesy of the Child Development...he had a general idea of what to do. Plus one of the specialist in CD had been kind enough to show them the basics of child care such as changing, feeding and bathing.

He changed her and got her dressed in a onesie that was so adorable that he nearly laughed when he saw it for the first time, apparently having been a gift from Broyles. It was defiantly meant for a kid who's mother, father, grandfather surrogate aunt and uncle worked for the FBI.

PROPERTY OF THE FBI

TAKE AT YOUR OWN RISK

After getting a bottle, Peter headed back to his and sat on the bed as he fed Olive, just watching her mother sleep. Olivia had turned over from the direction she had been in but was still asleep.

He noticed her shirt for the first time that he had failed to that morning, it was actually his shirt...his MIT shirt that he thought she had thrown out with everything else that had been evidence of the other Olivia. He didn't care, in fact it didn't matter...everything that had been there of his had no meaning except for the journal Olivia had bought him the Christmas before all hell broke loose. He'd taken it with him to the other side and brought it back, mainly because of the pictures and notes inside.

That had been the only thing he wanted back and before he could ask her for it back, she had just handed it to him one day with a meek voice saying she knew how much it meant to him as he had even taken it to the other side and back. He asked about nothing else and she said nothing either.

With his free hand, Peter placed a hand on Olivia's head and combed the bangs back...he hated them and defiantly hated the red hair.

Olivia smiled and opened her eyes, moving her head to find Peter looking at her. "Hey."

"Hey, did you sleep good?"

She nodded, "better than I have in years," she sat up and scooted to the top of the bed, sitting beside him. "How long has she been up?"

"She woke me about ten minutes ago, she got changed and now is getting fed." Peter watched as she locked eyes with the baby, who put a hand out towards her. Olivia took the baby's hand and smiled. "I woke to find someone in my bed, some blonde that didn't belong there...happen to know how that happened?"

"I guess she just needed to be near comfort and so she curled up with the first available guy within walking distance."

Peter caught her smirk and kissed her nose, "you're welcome any time, in fact despite being woken up by this girl, best sleep I've had in years as well...mostly due to Walter." Peter chuckled, "nice shirt by the way."

Olivia smiled, "some guy left it at my apartment, I decided it was comfortable enough to sleep in and so I stole it."

"Well either way, you look sexy as hell in it, remind me to thank the guy if we run across him."

Silence fell through the room and after a while Peter finished burping Olive and laid her on the bed between them, both laying down on either side of the child. It took a few moments before Peter spoke again.

"We should do something together, all there of us. We should go to New York, have lunch and walk through Central Park together." He looked at Olivia, "we haven't done anything family related since we brought Olive home."

Olivia thought about it, she'd woken up in bed with Peter that morning after a horrible and terrifying nightmare and for the first time since she had learned about her alternate and Peter she felt as if she was his world. He hadn't known his slight movements had woken her and all she had done was lay there with her eyes closed listening and taking in everything till he left and she fell asleep again.

Having him hold her, kissing her neck tenderly and call her 'Sweetheart' in the most intimate way possible gave her hope that everything he had shared with her alternate had been nothing at all. They'd revealed everything of what happened while apart, almost kissed and shared the same dream although it had been Olive who had supplied it but in the end it made her feel as if she had Peter to herself once again and she wanted that...a family, a husband who would look at her as if she was his entire world and children, not one but at least five.

But they had to start somewhere and a family outing, just the three of them, seemed like the perfect idea. She smiled at Peter and nodded, "sounds perfect."

So they sat in an Indian restaurant four hours later, thankful for the quick jet of Massive Dynamic that took only two hours to reach New York from Boston. Indian was Olivia's favorite so Peter decided to use his Massive Dynamic paycheck or at least a tiny fraction of it and paid for an expensive meal for her. Olive laid in the chair beside Olivia in her car seat just looking around and many people just gushed over her...the waiter included.

"Oh you're such a beautiful girl...she's such a beautiful baby." The waiter was Indian descent and from the accent, a foreigner who had become an American. "I remember when my Lalisha was her age, most beautiful baby in our village...she was the pride and joy of us all. Now I warn you young parents, they grow up faster then you know...one moment they are tiny," he used his hands to show a tiny space, "and the next they are tall as you...acting as if they know everything. I have not asked the beautiful girl's name...what is her name?"

Peter chuckled, he and Olivia had been enjoying the man's story. "Her name is Olive."

"Oh, like the fruit...sweet name, sweet name. I get you your check, you wait." He left and Olivia chuckled, taking a sip of her wine. Peter reached out and took her hand, holding it.

Olivia looked around and smiled, she spotted a couple in the corner. "He's married but not wearing a wedding band, the indentation from the band are light but noticeable. The girl has to be late teens or early twenties...defiantly thinking of becoming his mistress in order to advance in her field."

Peter turned and found himself observing the couple, the game had been the same he had played on his first date with her alternate but Olivia was much better at it. He said nothing about the game as he didn't want to spark awkwardness like he had the day before. However it was different, same game but different air and he was enjoying it more.

"The question is...what is the field she's in?" He turned back to Olivia, "what do you think they work in for advancement to be necessary."

Olivia shrugged, "well she's too young to have finished criminal justice so I doubt its law or law enforcement. Two year degree could be business and he looks like a well dressed business man so I'm going to say corporate. She's young but has a ton of ideas and is willing to trade her body for the advancements that will only cause problems when the affair falls apart."

Peter gave a small silent clap, "bravo on your skills Miss Dunham, okay couple in the left hand corner...sitting apart but are still holding hands. He's the one holding her hand, its not mutual...I'm going to say an affair has happened and he wants her to forgive him. That or they are estranged and he wants a divorce and is begging her when she doesn't want it."

"Some reader of people you are Mr. Bishop," she turned and looked at them, "no, there's a man at the bar who had originally left the table when the man came over. He's wearing a wedding band and she's not, noting the resemblance of the two I'd say brother and sister. He's asking for her to stop the affair before it hurts her where in truth his words are 'stop before it hurts the family honor' because if you notice the tint in their skin they are Middle Eastern."

Peter chuckled and took a sip of his water, "I should have had you when I was doing cons, you'd have saved me a ton of money and time, not to mention protected me when I got stupid."

Olive whimpered and Olivia removed the bottle from the diaper bag and placed it near the baby's mouth, she took it greedily and began to suck.

"Your have a beautiful daughter," a woman across from them said and Olivia looked up, "she's absolutely a doll. How old is she?"

"Two weeks."

The woman smiled, "the sleepless nights must be a pain still, mine are six and seven but are with the nanny...you have guts raising her without professional help."

Olivia nodded and said nothing, the woman pissed her off think she couldn't raise her own child. Olivia knew more about her daughter than any professional would, besides she couldn't leave her with a professional as Olive had abilities and when they would emerge no one knew. She left her with her neighbor but Olive knew that she'd hurt Mrs. Hampton if she used her abilities so didn't and slept most of the time, by choice.

The check came and they dropped the baby carrier off at the car before Olivia put on a sling and placed Olive in it. They walked the rest of the way to Central Park, Peter was surprised when she took his hand in hers and held it.

He contemplated that they could be like any other couple that walked the streets, it didn't make him shocked when guys on the street, single men, looked at him with envy as Olivia's was beautiful even if she didn't accept she was. He often found men looking at her as they worked cases, wondering how a beautiful woman had ended up in law enforcement. At times he himself wondered how he got so lucky with Olivia as she was too beautiful to be with him...that made Olive's chances of turning heads sky rocket now that he actually thought about it.

"New rule with Olive," Olivia turned to him and smiled.

"What this time?"

Peter sighed, "in the past fifteen minutes of this walk, I've counted twenty men who have looked at you and then looked at me with envy. You're beautiful and you turn heads without even trying so that means that Olive is going to do the same thing...no dating period, not even when I'm dead. She'll be taught to avoid boys, an all girls school will do it...an all girls Catholic school."

Olivia laughed and touched her free hand to Olive's nose, "Daddy is being silly, he forgets that once girls in all girl Catholic schools get free that they go wild...its better to go to a co-ed campus."

Olive's little harmonious mental laugh was heard, _Daddy funny!_

"I mean it young lady, you are not dating...at least not until I've ran three background checks, have met the kids parents and have placed a subdermal GPS tracker under your skin...then I'm going on the date with you...and bringing your mother's gun." He pointed to Olive, "just watch me."

They got to the entrance of the park and were talking when Olivia's name was called, she turned to see her ex-boyfriend, Lucas Vogel. "Olivia," he chuckled and looked at her, "look at you...the tough agent who always seems to work herself to death and is single by not account of trying has got herself a kid."

Olivia nodded, "its good to see you Lucas," she looked at Peter. "This is Lucas Vogel, the man that I met with in Germany when dealing with Jones."

"Thanks for your help," Peter held out his hand and Lucas took it, "Peter Bishop, I..."

"Heir to Massive Dynamic, I know who you are...I have stocks in Massive Dynamic so I tend to keep an eye on who is running the place." He pointed between them, "you two know each other?"

"Peter is my boyfriend." It came out before she could stop herself, "and my partner, we work together...he was on the other end of the phone when I called from Jones' cell."

Peter was silent, mulling over what was said, Lucas went on to explain why he was there and then departed after well wishes and goodbyes. Olivia turned and looked at Peter, as if waiting for what he would say. Finally words found him and it only came in the form of a single word question and an eyebrow raised.

"Boyfriend?"


	11. Fan ShoutOut!

Hey Fans! I know you're all anxious for the next couple of Chapters, and I'm sorry we haven't posted for these last two days! We are waiting for the new episode to come out tonight so that we can incorporate it into the next chapters.

I know we're all excited, and the wait is almost over! As of right now:

_**3 Hours 15 Minutes and 12 Seconds**_

Until we get Fringe back! I know three hours can seem like a lifetime after 6 weeks, but hold in there!

In the mean time, we want to know if you guys have any questions about the story? Questions about something that happened, how we thought of certain things, questions about future stories, or just other general questions for us the authors. Even just questions about the show! ( trust me you aren't going to find people who know the show much better than us! FD2008 still has the _Pilot_ memorized word for word!) Every time I answer a question, I will post the exact count down to the new episode with my answer!

Even if you see this and ask a question after the episode has premiered, I will still answer and post the time left until it premiers (negatives are magical!)

So ask Ask ASK! And I will try to hold you over until we get to see FIREFLY

tonight!

**8:00 P.M. CTM**

**FOX**

BE THERE!


	12. Chapter 11

"Boyfriend?"

Olivia looked down and swept her hair behind her ear, "It just sort of slipped out."

"You've got to stop doing this Olivia," Peter said, turning away from her.

Olivia caught his arm, "Doing what," She half way snapped.

"This-" Peter began gesturing to her in front of him, "This… hot and cold. Letting me in and pushing me away, then doing it all over again."

"I'm not-" Peter cut her off.

"Yes you are. Last night you reject me when I give you everything you needed to hear, and then this morning I find you in my bed and now you called me your boyfriend. Do you mean anything you say, or were those words just to spite your ex?" Peter said harshly, gesturing behind Olivia to where Lucas had been.

"Peter I'm not! It just slipped out! I'm sorry if it offends you," Olivia said defensively.

Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm not offended. I would just like a straight answer from you."

_Mommy? Daddy?_

"Not now," they both said at the same time.

Olivia stared at Peter, burning holes into Peter's chest with her eyes, "Peter look at me," Peter opened his eyes and his cold look connected with hers, "You want a straight answer? I don't know where we are, Peter. I don't know what I'm doing and neither do you. I can't offer anything better right now. I can't tell you anything certain, so if that's what you want then go. The custody agreement is solid as of tomorrow. There's nothing keeping you stuck with me."

Peter breathed heavily and closed his eyes again, "Olivia that's not what I want."

"Then what do you want Peter? What do you want from me?"

The heat began to rise in Peter again and he made a rash decision. He opened his eyes and took two quick steps forward, gripping Olivia's face between his hands and kissed her, urgent, but soft and gentle. She was hesitant and resistant, but he could feel her kiss him back just enough to make him confident in his resolution. He pulled back with a heavy breath, "That is what I want Olivia. I want you to stand there and tell me that you don't feel a thing when I do that. And I know that it's not true because if it were, you wouldn't be so afraid. Olivia," He whispered, pausing until she looked up at him, "you can't run forever."

Her eyes fell to the floor again. Olive sat quietly between them, not interfering. Olivia took a step closer to Peter, Olive tight between them in her sling. She placed a hand on Peter's cheek and brought her chin up. She paused cautiously before her lips met Peter's. He could feel the water of her tears rubbing off on his cheeks.

Their lips parted and Peter could feel her pause, contemplating weather to kiss him again or step back. She bowed her head. Peter looked down at her. A tear slipped from her cheek and fell on Olive's hand.

"Peter… I'm scared…"

_Olivia came around the corner and leaned against the frosted glass wall._

_Peter looked up to see her standing there, "Hey. I figure if I shut all this down I can get these to run faster," Peter paused and looked at Olivia, "Are you alright?"_

"_I've failed," She whispered, "I'm supposed to be the person who can stop these things and I've failed."_

_Peter came to stand in front of Olivia, putting one hand on her cheek, "Olivia…" He whispered, "I have never met anyone who can do the things that you do."_

"_Peter, I'm scared…" Olivia said, looking into his eyes, on the verge of tears._

_Peter searched her eyes and whispered, "Don't be…" and leaned in…_

"_Olivia…" He breathed. She brought her eyes up to meet his, "Don't be…"_


	13. Chapter 12

Surprisingly two weeks after kissing Peter in New York and all but confessing she loved him, Olivia found herself no longer feeling the burden of guilt she had placed on him nine and half months before in Barrett's garden.

They seemed to reorganize themselves after a few moments and continue on with their day, however the touches seemed to increase and Olivia herself found it somewhat comforting. Peter was doing his best to keep on her good side, not that she understood what he meant by that.

Olive was finally getting the attention she deserved when two weeks after the agreement was made the joint adoption papers came in. Olive Elizabeth Bishop was legally the daughter of Peter Bishop and Olivia Dunham, as well as biologically.

"I think you need to see this," Olivia walked into her office at the lab, it had been rearranged to suit the need for space for a baby. The table was nearer to the door and the far wall had a couch and on the floor was a rug soft enough to lay Olive down and a small play gym in the corner that had been a gift from Astrid, yet to be used.

Peter was on the floor with Olive, holding a stuffed cat in his hands. He looked up with a smile and sighed as Olivia sat down on the floor beside them. "What's that?"

"For you," she handed him the file and picked up the now one month old, Olive was very grabby so she immediately went for her mother's long hair. "No baby girl," she pulled the hair from her daughter's grasp and grabbed a toy ring from the bucket, letting her try to grab it.

Peter opened the folder and found the birth certificate and that his name was listed under 'father' and Olivia's was under 'mother' where they belonged. "So she's ours?"

"She's ours." Olivia smiled and the smile turned into a smirk when Peter kissed her, he then kissed Olive's head and looked at the baby.

"You're our little girl, no one will take you away princess." He caressed the baby's cheek, "Daddy loves you."

_Olive love Daddy and Mommy._

Later that evening while Peter made dinner and Olive laid asleep, Olivia did laundry. She was going through her clothes when she pulled a small piece of paper from her pocket...it was the paper Sam had given her.

Unfolding it, she figured she'd find some task or assignment he wanted her to do like he normally did but she found a text and a picture in similarity to that of the one the Observer had given her about Peter.

The picture was different, it held two worlds on the page and on each side of the worlds were stars and designs. In the middle was a young girl about five, she looked a bit like Olive, with her arms spread out and light coming from her. The light didn't harm her, instead she was smiling and seemed content. Under the drawing was two sets of writing, one in English and one in the same language as before. It was a poem and it was beautiful yet prophetic...about her daughter it seemed.

Born of hatred but doused in love,

No longer of enemy blood.

Children of worlds with love that eternally reigns,

Two worlds united in a child's veins.

Hair of gold and eyes of grass,

Strength and wisdom in her grasp.

From womb emerge the day of birth,

Gates destined closure and life restore.

The war shall end with a child's life,

Death shall cease and end the blight.

She understood maybe half of it but she didn't understand the last four lines. Placing the paper in her pocket, she finished her task and put clothes in the washer. Peter was setting the table as she closed the laundry closet's door.

"I have to step out for a while after dinner, I hope that's alright...I have to visit a friend."

Peter nodded, "sounds good, I have to check on Walter anyways...do you want to take Olive or should I take her?"

"You take Olive, I know Walter enjoys spending time with her." She smiled, "just remember not to leave her alone with him...last time he was halfway high without any of us realizing it because he was acting lucid...you remember what happened."

Peter began laughing, "I know, he was talking to her as if she was a puppy, couldn't figure out why she had no tail and Olive was just as stunned, trying to figure out why Uncle Walter was acting weird."

"I think its time we say 'Grandpa' with him, since he is the only one of the two I want near her...crazy or not."

Peter groaned, that would be fun...there was no doubt that since Walter now knew how to work eBay that several things containing 'World's Best Grandpa' would be showing up at the front door.

Dinner was quiet, just the two of them since Olive had decided to reject her bottle in favor of sleep but it wasn't anything new since her newest ability had kicked in: telekinesis. Despite normal babies, Olive slept for longer periods of time because as Walter put it 'the need to constantly recharge her batteries' was necessary. Her Cortexiphan doused neurons worked overtime because of her telepathy and other abilities so her little body needed time to recharge and that came in sleep.

"What if I told you that the key to saving both worlds isn't the Vacuum?" Olivia looked at him and Peter placed his cup down, he nodded.

"I'm listening, what makes you think it isn't...I mean I don't want to be in the damn thing but if I can trigger it..."

"Olive is the key," Olivia sighed and pulled out the paper she had in her pocket, unfolding it before she handed it over to Peter. "I was given this a few days after we brought her home, if you look closely you'll see the similarities between the girl and Olive. I don't know what the last four lines mean but I plan to find out...tonight."

Peter looked at the picture, "this is what Walter was saying...that she could close the worlds one day because she's of both. Did my biological father know this?"

"I doubt it, I think he figured that with your DNA he could power the thing and with my ability to cross he'd have the weapon to win the war. I don't think he really knew what she could do...he's just too angry and vengeful to see past destroying this world. You're not, I'm not...my alternate wasn't but he is...he can't see past what Walter did."

Folding the paper up, Peter looked at her. "This friend who gave you this...why did they?"

"Sam is...he's one the last few that survive. He was a child when this was written, a couple million years ago...at least to us as you said the First People measure time differently. History repeats, we all know that and it is, with us. Sam says that the woman who foresaw this was from this world and she fell in love with a man from the other side. He was a scientist and in his blinded love thought that building the Vacuum could bring the worlds together so they could live together. He however created a downfall and killed himself and both worlds...leaving few survivors on either side.

"Callisandra, the woman, regretted what she did and blamed herself for the destruction. In her final three days of life she foresaw that everything would happen again, this time the worlds would be broken for a child...you but in return, they would be healed by what should have brought the worlds together the first time... a child of two worlds." Olivia sighed, "Sam never explained how it would happen, the healing but I need to find out because I'll throw myself back into the fight to save Olive from death."

Peter shook his head, "that's highly..."

"What," she smiled, "impossible? Peter we deal with the impossible everyday so nothing is impossible anymore. He's never lied to me and besides, Nina confirmed it a few days later...about Callisandra."

"Don't tell me..."

Olivia shook her head and took a sip of her wine, "yes and no, she's a descendant from those who survived, a pure blood descendant...her family never mixed with humans. Me and you on the other hand...our families did...yours did on the other side and mine on this side. That's how you're connected to the machine and why I have my abilities, Cortexiphan recovered them...apparently all the children given Cortexiphan had some lineage of the First People in them or else the Cortexiphan wouldn't work."

"That's insane."

Olivia chuckled and eyed him, "which part...the fact we aren't exactly human or that Nina Sharp is a descendant of the First People as was William Bell."

"Nina, I always believed we had some alien in us...call me a realist but I don't believe we just appeared, we came from space in one form or another."

After they both worked to clean up, both prepared to leave at the same time. Peter got Olive ready and by the door as Olivia was pulling on her coat.

"I should be back before you are, I'll probably just go to bed so..."

"I'll put Olive to bed and head there myself," he moved towards her and kissed her softly, "I'll see you in the morning if I don't see you tonight."

Olivia smiled and bent down beside Olive, the baby stared at her. "Mommy loves you, I'll see you later tonight okay? Be good for Daddy and ignore Grandpa's insanity...you'll learn that it can't be helped soon enough."

_Olive love Mommy, see Mommy later._

The ride to the bowling alley didn't take long and Olivia just listened to the news on the way, parking she found the lot empty as it usually was at ten at night as the lanes were closed to the public.

Heading downstairs, she looked around. "Sam, its Olivia...Peace, Knowledge and Wisdom."

"Peace, Knowledge and Wisdom." Sam came up one of the lanes, "its good to see you again Olivia, so what brings you to my domain?"

Olivia removed the paper and unfolded it, "I don't understand the last four lines...Peter and I were wondering what they mean. As you were around when Callisandra wrote them, you must understand, so...what do they mean?"

Sam moved to the desk and placed his rag down, "Olivia...the knowledge of what is ahead is not one you can shoulder alone."

"So Olive will die...is that what 'war shall end with a child's life' means? Is she going to die?"

"No..." he looked at her, "but it does not mean that peace will come without death. War and peace have gone hand in hand from even before I was born and balance cannot have one without the other. In this case, for peace to come...so must a war and that war will be not over Peter but over the baby you have. I can't respectfully tell you without someone with you, bring Peter and I'll tell you both."

Olivia looked down, "that's if he'll come, Peter is somewhat skeptic of everything I told him."

"I was also going to offer to help rebuild your trust to where it once stood."

Olivia laughed at that, the words 'rebuild your trust' was just another skate-around-the-issue way of saying the two words any man would dread on a good day: couples therapy.

"Couples therapy, that's...that's asking for trouble. I've told you enough about Peter for you to know he would avoid that therapy even if the world depended on it and in this case, it does."

"Not if you tell him to come, Olivia you need him by your side but more so you need his trust. You say you trust him but that trust isn't trust...its just a perception of trust. At this moment the only thing holding you to him are two things: love and your daughter but not trust. You'll need that trust in the future because that trust will turn the tides of war. If the other side breaks your trust all is lost, they won't be able to break your love as that's been tested and separating you is impossible as you return to each other but they can break your trust...they've done it once and they'll do it again."

So Olivia found herself at the lab again the next day, she had a day long meeting with Broyles about Fringe Division's new income of agents as agents had to be rotated every so often or so the Oversight Committee said...she was lucky enough to be able to stay because she was already neck deep into it. It was her lunch break and Broyles said she had time to stop by the lab and talk to Peter if she needed to.

She found Astrid had taken Olive on a walk and Walter was busy with Gene so she looked for Peter in the office and found him working on files, no doubt for Massive Dynamic. "Hey."

He looked up and smiled, "hey, I thought you had that meeting."

"I do, I had to come by and tell you something, I have to leave in three minutes so I'll be quick."

"Okay, what's wrong?"

Olivia sighed, "Astrid is watching Olive for us tonight, we have couples therapy at ten so we need to leave the house by nine-thirty." She looked at her watch, "I have to go, we'll talk later."

Peter never got to say a word, Olivia was gone before he could and to be honest with himself he didn't think he could speak. Olivia knew how much he hated any form of therapy and they weren't even a couple so couples therapy was not what he was expecting...he'd expect her to say she was pregnant with another guy's kid before she said they had couples therapy but she just had.

Olivia walked through the front door of the apartment around seven, exhausted and on the phone. Peter was making dinner for them both, cooking Marilyn Dunham's famous spaghetti for her daughter as he knew it was one of Olivia's comfort meals. Olive was with Astrid, the agent had decided just to take the baby home with her instead of picking her up...promising to call if she needed anything. They would pick Olive up from the lab the next day, the one month old was very well adapted in using her telepathy with the team and not just her parents so Astrid only had half the trouble of babysitting an infant as she could be told right away what was needed.

"Yeah, I'll remember that...what else?" Olivia entered the kitchen and was about ready to open the liquor cabinet when she stops. "I hate it when you do that...no we'll be there at ten as requested. Alright, bye." She hung up and Peter looked at her.

"Our therapist?"

She nodded, "he knew I was going for the liquor before I could even begin to pour some whiskey. He said wear comfortable clothes as we'll be getting physical and before your mind goes to the gutter, nothing of THAT nature."

"Like I'd want an audience." He muttered, knowing she could hear as she began to set the table.

Olivia changed into jeans and a grey shirt that went well past her hips, Peter found it was a cotton dress she considered too short and made it into a top. For once the word 'cute' could describe Olivia because she looked cute in the jeans, mini dress-shirt and flats.

She enjoyed dinner, "thanks...I haven't made this since I moved in, its nice to have not just when I need to eat something other than chocolate ice cream."

"Yeah, because spaghetti is much healthier." Peter smiled at her, "promise not to shoot me if I tell you something." She nodded, "I can't call you beautiful when you wear that..." her face dropped as if insulted, "because its more cute than beautiful...you look absolutely cute and I never thought that word could be associated with you, other than the baby pictures Rachel may or may not have shown me."

Olivia stared at him in shock, he wondered about which part. "She showed you my baby pictures...how is that even fair? Your baby pictures are in another world...that's not fair."

"Well me and my alternate were almost identical...you could look at those." He smiled, knowing he had just won the ultimate dream...she could never see his baby pictures where he had saw hers.

"I may just shoot Rachel or find a way to pay her back...very painfully and very slowly."

They made it to the bowling alley at ten sharp, Peter got out and looked around as if in shock.

"Okay, therapy and bowling alley don't go together."

"Just come on." Olivia began walking and Peter followed like the obedient puppy he was.

He looked at her as they descended the stairs, "you do realize that couples therapy is for people who are actually couples, right?"

Olivia ignored his question and called out when she arrived, "we're here."

"Billiards." The only voice called out and Olivia made her way over to the billiard area, Sam was setting up a floor mat. "Peace, Knowledge and Wisdom."

"Peace, Knowledge and Wisdom," she smiled and looked at Peter, "Peter Bishop may I introduce Sam Weiss. Sam, this is Peter."

Sam nodded to him, "good to meet you Peter, Olivia's told me a lot and of course Nina has too. I must say you look exactly like Corin...the resemblance is eerie."

"Corin?"

Olivia nodded, "Callisandra's lover...the man she fell in love with on the other side."

"Must be from his lineage, not so shocking as Olivia is from Callisandra's...her foremother was Callisandra's sister. Its no wonder she looks like Callisandra herself but the fact you look like Corin just makes the fact history is repeating in all factors a bit more surprising."

Peter looked at Sam as if judging him and Olivia decided to end the tension at that moment. "We're here so what do the four lines mean?"

"Patience, we'll get there...first thing first...your trust." He gestured to the mat, "take off your shoes and step on." Olivia looked at him, "oh come on, its not going to hurt and once we get done with this exercise, I'll tell you what the first of last four mean. Think of this as a four week course, one line each week."

"How about we think of this as you tell us and maybe we come back," Peter looked at him, his arms folded. "This is our daughter and if you think for one second I'm not above shooting you, forget it because I will. I suspect that Nina sent Olivia to you because you know of the other side and everyone else doesn't have the security clearance to deal with issues such as ours so if this 'trust building' is going to continue...the four lines."

Sam sighed, "they're simple and everything in them is easy enough to decipher. However, the last four lines are not as clear because they were never clear to Callisandra. All those left understand about them are what is said."

"Bullshit." Olivia spoke, "I know you know...you know almost everything before its said so what do they mean?"

"Think about it, what is said: 'From womb emerge the day of birth, gates destined closure and life restore.' It means that the day Olive was born, the closure of all the gates between worlds was destined and life that was dead on the other side has been restored."

Olivia looked at Peter, "that's why they haven't attacked...they're trying to deal with the quarantined areas and the blight stricken areas that have been renewed. Boston is probably being repaired as we speak, the areas with amber have probably been cleared and people needing help getting their lives back. Walternate has no idea what happened but he has to deal with it, his war set aside for a moment."

Peter nodded, "but the last two lines...its like a death threat. I mean 'war shall end with a child's life, death shall cease and end the blight' sounds like death."

"Its not and I haven't lied, Olive has been long awaited and many in the world would rather see her dead then alive but she has over four hundred thousand people worldwide willing to lay down their lives to protect her. It means that a child's new life shall end the war not the taking of a life...the taking of a life began the war and the giving of a life shall end it. Deaths due to the effects of the war shall cease and the blight has ended."

"Then why make it seem like danger was ahead...a war is ahead?"

"Because it is Olivia...the war is between those who want Olive dead and those who want her to live. Once the other side gets word that an infant caused what happened, think of what will occur and who will fight, that's why you two need to rebuild your trust...as one day that trust will enable you to end this war but only that trust."

They worked on physical trust, how far Peter trusted Olivia to try to hurt him. It was more like self-defense against each other and was meant to build trust but also aided Peter in defending himself because she still had self-defense moves from her time on the other side. He was a trained fighter but not in the type of fighting she was doing.

In the end, Peter found his trust in Olivia rose even if he had a few bruises to prove she could kick his ass any time of day. Sam had them do a verbal exercise as well.

"Alright, I want you to look at each other and find something you trust about each other and it can't be about your daughter. Say 'I trust you to...' and fill in the blank."

Olivia looked at Peter and realize she trusted him to always make her feel safe...her biggest issue. "I trust you to always make me feel safe."

His eyes widened and she knew he knew he had gained something huge. Peter sighed and looked at her and smiled, "I trust you to know I'll never lie."

She nodded, he hadn't lied to her yet and she knew he never would...at least to her. "Okay, two more times, three things you trust about each other...one down so two to go."

Olivia realized despite her biggest issue being the need to feel safe, the second was trusting that someone wouldn't use her emotions against her and Peter never had. "I trust you to never use my emotions against me."

"I trust you to always keep me in line." Olivia chuckled at that, Peter smiled.

"I trust you to always be the partner I need."

Peter nodded, he was last. "I trust you to know it'll always be you."

Olivia smiled, she knew what he meant...that if he had to choose between his world and her and Olive, it would be her and Olive.

"Good," Sam held out two sets of shoes, "have a game and have fun, I have work to do. Lane three is open."

And fun they had, Peter's rants at the gutter balls he threw made Olivia laugh and they shared a single beer before finally leaving at two in the morning after three games...Olivia won two out of three.

As they got in the car, Peter looked at Olivia over the hood and asked a serious question. "Could those games be considered a date?"

She had a bright smile on her face, the smile she reserved just for him. "You're a genius Bishop, you do the math." She got in the car and Peter could only laugh at her statement.


	14. Chapter 13

TWO MONTHS LATER

Peter looked up at the sound of singing, he found Olivia at the sink bathing Olive in the sink. She was singing the most ridiculous song but he could only smile at the sight before him.

"Rubba dub dub, an olive in the tub," Olivia smiled and bathed Olive, the baby was splashing at the water. "She splashes and laughs, enjoying her play and she's going to have a good day."

Peter got up and walked over to Olivia, placing a hand on her hip he kissed her head and smiled at Olive who was still splashing. "Someone is having fun."

"How's your arm?" Olivia turned slightly to look at him, he'd been shot at the day before and his arm was in a sling.

"It's fine, not as bad as when the Observer shot me...now that hurt." He smiled and kissed her shoulder, their romance had changed in two months...two months of working with Sam concerning trust they'd managed to rebuild their relationship only making it stronger. Touches, kisses and even a bed was shared. "He was right...it is difficult being a father."

Olivia looked at him, "what do you mean?"

"He said it must be difficult to be a father before he shot me...I thought he was referring to Walter but now I wonder if he wasn't referring to me and Olive." Sighing, Peter smiled, "I need to get dressed for our session, I'll call Walter to make sure he's still lucid and able to take Olive."

Their session with Sam was to continue working on their photo albums, they had been asked to put one together for each other...no input was allowed. It was to trust in each other, to understand each other on an emotional level. That night, their last scheduled session, they'd be sharing them.

They did share and the moment Olivia looked through hers she found herself surprised at what she found, overjoyed. It was broken into sections, one for her mother and father, one for Rachel, one for Ella, one for her past and of course before Fringe Division, one for Charlie and John, one for her and Peter and one for Olive.

John and Lucas appeared in several and she found herself surprised Peter would touch those but in the end, she knew why he did...he trusted that she loved him no matter the past and that's what John and Lucas were...the past.

Peter found his contained pictures of his childhood after Walter had kidnapped him, pictures of after he brought Walter from St. Claire's, some of him and Olivia and of course Olive. It was made simple and orderly, not fancy or sectioned like his was but just all Olivia.

"Thank you," Olivia kissed his cheek and placed a hand on his face, "its perfect."

"You're perfect."

"Far from it actually but the thought counts." She smiled and pointed to a photo of Peter and Olive from a week before, she had begun getting pureed baby food as well as her bottle and it ended up mostly all over Peter. "That's one that I found was priceless...you should be angry but you're smiling as you hold her, you're both covered in baby food."

Peter chuckled and nodded, "I was enjoying the moment."

Getting home they found Walter talking by the den doorway, asking about Olive. Peter and Olivia became concerned who he was talking to and found the Observer holding Olive in his arms.

"Oh God," Olivia covered her mouth, "please don't take her."

"Over my dead body, put my daughter down or so help me..."

The Observer walked to Peter and held out the baby, Peter took her carefully and held her close. Olive seemed not distressed but calm considering the situation.

"All paths come together eventually, all events meant to happen have and for that she is here, the Light to keep balance for she is balance herself." He nodded to Walter and Olivia, "the child will not be taken to the other side for there is no way to cross...the gates in which were open are now shut and balance restored. No more lives shall be taken or stolen...goodbye."

He walked past them and left, the front door closed behind him. Olivia went straight to Olive and took her from Peter. 

_Mommy cry why? Man not hurt Olive, just tell Olive everything be okay now...he know me would help worlds._

Olivia wiped her tears and looked at the baby in her arms, her innocent eyes starring back at her. 

"Everything is okay now baby girl, he just hurt Daddy before so we were scared."

_Man only help Grandpa understand...use Daddy for test of change. Never take Daddy from Mommy and Grandpa. Know me will come to help._

Peter and Olivia went home to what had become THEIR apartment after making sure the Observer didn't do anything to Olive. Walter said he had been there the entire time, he saw nothing but the Observer pick her up and talk to her.

Peter found Olivia laying in bed with Olive asleep beside her, she was tracing the baby's cheek and watching her. Crawling in behind Olivia, Peter moved his arm around her and placed it on Olive's belly. 

"She's fine, I checked her over...nothing was done to her." He kissed Olivia's shoulder and rested his chin against it.

Olivia sighed, "I understand what Walter felt so long ago, the pain and anguish at the thought of loosing you. If I lost her...I doubt I would survive."

"As I said, over my dead body...no one is taking her Olivia." 

"We came so close today...he said the gates were closed. I tried to cross over today and I felt as if I was thrown against a brick wall when I tried. There's no way to cross over now because all the ways are gone...we're stuck on this side and they are stuck on theirs. The only real comfort is that Walternate can't get to her now."

"He wouldn't have in the first place," Peter moved his hand from Olive to Olivia's head, combing her hair back and kissed her head. "I meant what I said Sweetheart, if I ever see him again I will kill him but only after I thank him."

Olivia turned, "what could you possibly thank him for?"

"Olive, I'd thank him for our daughter before I kill the bastard. If not for his determination to end this world, he wouldn't have created her and we wouldn't be here." Olivia yawned and Peter chuckled. "Go to sleep, you deserve it."

Curling back into Peter, Olivia closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall into sleep. Peter however stayed awake, allowing his finger to trace his daughter's head and cheek before smiling. 

"I wouldn't trade either of you, I love you too damn much."

_Love you too Daddy._

He chuckled softly and laid his head on his pillow, "love you too princess."

"I love you too," Olivia, half asleep, squeezed his arm that he held around her. "Both of you."

"Shh...go to sleep." 


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I was a little thrown off by the new episodes and wasn't so sure what to write anymore, but here it is!. Two chapters left after this one so I hope you enjoy.**

**5 Years Later**

Peter walked through the door with Olive at his side. She quickly dropped her backpack by the door and ran towards her playroom.

"You have to do your homework before dinner," Peter yelled after her. She came back with a pout and dragged her backpack with her to the playroom.

Peter smiled after her as he turned and walked into the kitchen to see Olivia standing there expectantly. She was smiling hugely and tapping something against the heel of her hand.

"What?" Peter asked suspiciously with a smile.

Olivia kept smiling and raised her eyebrows with a shrug the way she does when you know she wants to say, 'see, I told you so.'

Peter's eyes dropped to the object in her hands, "What is that?" He reached down to take it from her and she didn't stop him. Peter looked down at it and saw a little pink plus. He looked back at Olivia and she was smiling more than he'd ever seen her smile when sober, "You're serious?"

"Yeah, I'm pregnant," Olivia laughed.

Peter threw the test on the counter and hugged Olivia. After the moment of excitement was over, Peter took a step back and kissed Olivia gently.

"I guess we really should make this official now," Peter said, grasping Olivia's left hand and holding up so that her engagement ring glittered in the afternoon light.

"I never really thought marriage was your thing," Olivia smiled just a little, "It wasn't all that long ago that you told me you'd rather get the hell out of Boston and go back to conning people in Iraq."

"Oh yeah, it was only almost eight years ago now," he said sarcastically, kissing her.

"Do you guys _have_ to do that _all the time_?" Olive complained. They both turned to look at her with a smile. She was five years old, but she was already in 2nd grade, having skipped out of kindergarten in the first week and out of first in the first 3 months. By the end of the first quarter of the school year she was in the second grade with all talented and gifted courses. It was just last week that Peter and Olivia had had to lecture her on not stealing the answers out of her teacher's head on tests.

Peter and Olivia took Olive out to dinner that night and told her about her new little sibling. She was excited, but her parents could tell she wasn't completely happy that she wouldn't be the center of attention. Peter and Olivia had tried to nip her attitude in the butt, but with Walter and Astrid tending to spoil her and her recent experiences in school were only fueling it.

Even without holes to the other universe, fringe events of other natures were still common. They often only had a week or two without a case. After Olive turned four, Astrid started bringing her to the federal building, which turned out to be quite useful. She would sit in the viewing room while Olivia interviewed her suspects and often come out with more answers from their thoughts than the FBI would get if Peter went into the room and tortured them.

For the first time in both Olivia and Peter's lives, everything made sense. Everything fit…

**3 ½ Months Later**

Peter and Olivia sat in one of the exam rooms at Massive Dynamic, devastated. Olivia sobbed and continually pushed Peter away, commanding him to leave. As usual, unwilling to let anyone help her.

Olivia had miscarried shortly into her second trimester. She hadn't felt so much pain, physical or emotional, since she came back from the other side. Olivia was so scared that at times she would even see Olive or Peter begin to glimmer and it only terrified her more, reminded her what the world around her looked like when it was slipping away as she was pulled back to the other side.

A week later Olivia left without telling anyone. She simply left a note on the kitchen counter for Peter to find when he came home.

_Peter, _

_I know this is sudden, but I need to get out. I need to get away. Your going to want to find me, but I beg you not to. I need to do this on my own. I need to figure out everything for myself and deal with things that I've been putting off for years and haven't realized it. Things I've been burying heavily since Olive came to us. I know your confused, and I know you'll want answers, but I can't give them to you, and I probably still wont be able to talk about it when I get back._

_Please take Olive to New York to see Nina. Ask her about the video that Olivia gave me. I think its time you saw it. And for your peace of mind, the video with tell __you where I am, but please don't come after me. I will come home. Just give me some time._

_Olivia_

Peter read the note several times before it fully registered to him. _What am I going to tell Olive?_ He thought…


	16. Chapter 15

Peter was half way to the school when he got a call, he found it was Bright Light Academy...Olive's school.

"Peter Bishop."

"This is Maggie Carlington, Olive's principal...Mr. Bishop you need to come get your daughter. She was perfectly fine with her assignments and a second later she began busting out in tears screaming 'don't go Mommy' and we had to remove her from class. Until a psychological evaluation is done we can't allow her to return...she seems unstable."

Peter held his jaw, "I understand, I'll be right there."

He found Olive crying in the hallways outside the office, Carlington came out and looked at him.

"Mr. Bishop, thank you for coming...I spoke to you on the phone so you understand the requirements for Olive to return."

Olive got up and ran to Peter, "Mommy left...she left us, why did she leave Daddy, why?"

Peter picked up Olive and smoothed back her blonde hair, "I'll talk to you later baby, in the car on the way to see Aunt Nina." He took her bag and looked at the principal. "Olive won't be returning to Bright Light...I'm withdrawing her indefinitely because my daughter is unique not unstable. Her mother went away on a trip and Olive must have sensed it."

"Mr. Bishop..."

"No, we're going." He kissed Olive's head and headed out, he knew the school would call because Olive was heir to Massive Dynamic after him and one of richest kids in the world which meant their tuition income from them would go from fifty thousand a year to zero. If Olive had stayed they would have had over half a million by the time she graduated...a huge income for them as well as benefits technology wise.

In the car on the drive, Peter noticed Olive starring out the window. "Daddy, where is Virginia?"

"Why are you asking about Virginia?"

"Mommy's there...she won't talk to me," Olive looked at him, "I think she's angry at me."

"No princess, its not you...Mommy got hurt a long time ago before you were born and once you came she never got over getting hurt. Remember how you had a little brother and he died?"

Olive nodded, "Mommy was sad."

"Well the reason he died was because of what happened a long time ago and Mommy wants to find out some answers to why it happened. Its like a big mystery to her and she has to get answers to feel better. We're going to see Aunt Nina about something Mommy was given a long time ago."Olive nodded, "a video...from my other mommy...the one who brought me here."

"Yeah, its from her." He chuckled knowing she was reading his mind, "you need to stop reading my thoughts...what does Mommy say about that."

Olive giggled as she spoke, "Mommy says that getting answers spoils the future, there are no surprises if you know everything."

They arrived at Massive Dynamic and found Nina in her office, she smiled at see Olive and Peter.

"Aunt Nina!" Olive ran to her and hugged her, "I missed you...why do you have to live in New York and we live in Boston, can't you come to Boston?"

Nina chuckled, "Massive Dynamic would fall to the ground without my guidance, I have something for you if your father says its okay." She looked at Peter, "its perfectly safe."

Peter nodded, "go ahead but if its candy you have to wait till after supper."

Nina handed Olive a small disk, pushing the button a hologram of Olivia, Peter and Olive showed. Olive's face dropped and she turned it off before placing it on the desk and ran from the room. Peter caught her arm and picked her up, allowing her to cry.

"What happened, did something happen to Olivia?"

"Olivia left to find answers to questions that were unanswered once Olive came into our lives. She believes that Walternate's tests on her were the cause for us loosing our son, she needs time and I plan to give it to her. She gave me permission to see the video." He pulled the letter out and handed it to Nina so she could see permission had been given. "I'd like to see it."

"I'll watch Olive while you view it, I don't think she needs to see it."

Peter sat down in the room after seeing that Olive was getting some ice cream with Nina, happily launching into the tale of her newest adventure with her abilities...how she cleaned an entire room without lifting her hand.

Turning on the computer, he came face to face with a woman he'd almost completely forgotten about. She was pregnant, on the verge of giving birth so it had to have been made just hours before she crossed.

_"By the time you get this I may be dead, or I may not. As of now it seams like the former is far more likely. I don't know if I will have succeeded in delivering this child to you," she said placing her hand on her stomach, "But if I haven't, I am very deeply sorry._

_"There are a lot of things I am not sorry for. I'm not sorry I went to your universe and took your place. I'm not sorry Peter fell in love with me. I'm not sorry I may have fallen in love with him. I'm not sorry for doing the things I thought were right to save my universe, because I still believe they were. I _am_ sorry for the things I have done since I have returned. I am sorry for agreeing to carry this child. The secretary wanted the child as a substitute for Peter and with your Cortexiphan enriched DNA because he believed it would make the child a more powerful conductor for the machine. At first I believed that taking on this child would be what was right for my world, but the longer I sit here with it growing inside of me, the more Peter's words ring in my head. He told me once, when I asked him if he would do everything in his power to save _our_ world and he told me 'There are billions of innocent people over there. Just like here, with jobs, families, lives. I gotta believe there's another way. And whatever my part in all this is… I gotta believe there's another way. There's always hope, right?'_

_"I'm not so sure there's another way, and lately I'm not sure there's always hope, but I have to keep trying. If I don't succeed in this task, then I believe there is no hope. I have to return this child to where it needs to be, to where it _want_s to be. She knows I'm not her mother. She knows I'm just a waypoint, and she wants you. I have never felt more unwanted or alone than in these past few months, always listening to her tell me in her mind that I am not her mother. That she needs her mom. I almost can't take it._

_"She speaks to the secretary too, and he tells her, he tells her everyday, that you don't want her, but I don't believe him and neither does she. I lived your life for over two months. And I know that whether you wanted this or not, you wouldn't turn your back on it._

_"I don't know where you and Peter stand right now, or if he even told you what happened between us, and I'm sorry if I've made it worse by telling you now, but please don't turn him away. I know you have trouble taking help from anyone else. You're a stubborn, independent son of bitch, and I doubt that's changed. But please, let Peter help you. It's his child too. And He's changed since you met him. He won't run anymore, so just let him help you._

_"I understand this must all be very difficult to process, and I wish that I were able to say more. If you need help, someone to help you understand, or a link to this side, there is another type writer. 1051 Sekunda Park Rd. Northampton, Virginia. It connects to one Lincoln has on this side. If you need to talk to him, or Charlie, or Frank, find it. go into the store and ask for a Selectric251. They'll give you key to the back room where you'll find the type writer. Type a letter to whoever you need and Lincoln will make sure it gets there. When a reply comes it'll be typed on the typewriter on your side. _

_"Take good care of her Olivia. I know you will."_

Peter turned off the video and found himself surprised. He didn't expect the other woman to have fallen in love with him nor that she couldn't stand the thought of the baby not wanting her. He was also surprised that she had encouraged Olivia to return to him, that had not been expected.

Leaving the room, he knew where Olivia was and as much as he wanted to go after her, tell her that he loved her and that they'd find the answers she needed together, he knew she had to make this journey alone just as he had years before.

He only hoped he didn't have to cross worlds to get her back like she had because he would in a heartbeat if it meant to getting the woman he loved back and stopping their daughter's tears.

Chapter By: FringeDivision2008


	17. Chapter 16

Olivia was driving past the orchards on the edge of Virginia. in the fields, so silent and calm, she almost felt peaceful, but she knew that just a few miles outside these trees, the world was spinning, filled with dangers unbeknown to so many.

Only an hour later, she pulled in front of 1051 Sekunda Park Rd. It was a shop in a strip of other novelty stores. The window displays of old fashioned type writers did not seem out of place among the Vintage costumer's shop and antique book stores. Of course it would be inconspicuous, Olivia thought.

She entered the store and looked around. This store was much nicer than the one in the Broncs. There was dim lighting and the various machines were arranged nicely on red velvet lined shelves.

"Can I help you?" Olivia turned to see an old woman standing a few feet behind her.

"Um… Yes," Olivia stumbled, "I'm looking for a Selectric251."

"Oh, I'm afraid they never made a-"

"I need the 251," Olivia snapped, her patience thin.

The woman frowned, "no one's asked for one of those in almost 5 years." Olivia just glared at her. The old lady sighed, "Fine, follow me," The woman walked over to the counter and opened the register. She pulled a key out of the drawer and held it out to Olivia.

Olivia held her hand out for it and she dropped the key in her hand, "Thank you," Olivia whispered.

Olivia made her way to the back of the shop and found a door that seemed all but forgotten. She turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open. The room was made of stone walls with no windows and a single industrial light fixture hanging from the ceiling. Dead center in the room was a heavy wooden desk with a black type writer on it and a mirror.

Olivia ran her finger along the edge of the desk. It was immaculate and simple. The type writer looked brand new. No dust came away on Olivia's fingertips. Olivia heaved a deep breath and sat down at the chair in front of the desk, looking up to make sure she'd shut the door and then directing her glance to the type writer.

She wasn't even sure that this would work. With the universes closed off, she was attempting not to get her hopes up, almost certain that this task would fail. She began to type slowly.

_Charlie?_

There was a long wait, several minutes Olivia sat there just staring at the machine in hope that something would occur. Then a movement in the mirror caught her eye and she would hear the sound of the keys clicking.

**Olivia?**

The letters clunked out one by one onto the paper. Olivia's breath caught. It was working.

_Yes_

**Our Olivia or…**

_No_

Olivia paused for a second then skipped down a line.

_She didn't make it._

There was a pause before his reply.

**And the child?**

_Six years old next month_

There was another pause, a long one.

_Charlie?_

**No, it's Lincoln. I can have him here in under ten.**

Olivia smiled at the fact that Lincoln still held his authoritative get-it-done persona in a conversation like this.

_Thank you_

It was seven minutes before another response came.

**Liv?**

_Charlie?_

**Yes**

_I'm sorry for what happened to your Olivia_

It was the only thing Olivia could think of to say.

**It's not your fault**

_Yes it is_

**You always did blame yourself for everything. It was something I realized about the time you spent here.**

_I need answers Charlie_

Olivia typed, cutting to the chase.

**We were beginning to think you'd never ask**

Olivia chuckled softly at his sarcastic nature.

**Ask away, Liv**

_What the Secretary did to me… Did he learn anything from it? Did he get what he wanted out of it?_

**He did. Before all of a sudden the wormholes started disappearing, slowly. it wasn't until weeks after Olivia crossed that the events stopped.**

_Do you know what he did to me? To get it?_

**Not much besides that he wasn't giving you the drugs he said he was. Brandon knows the most, but he was killed in a rebellion against the DOD four and a half years ago.**

_And the Secretary?_

Olivia was wary of this question, but she knew she had to ask it.

**He's been trapped in amber since August of 2011. He was captured in the Last Reseal of the War, as we call it over here.**

_What happened to all the other people in amber?_

**Thanks to the Amber Resuscitation Act of 2012, The Boston Federal building is the only Quarantine sight left to be cleared. Authorities are debating whether to free Walter with the others and arrest him, or leave him a giant amber monolith and put him in the Smithsonian.**

_I lost my child to that son of a bitch_

**Liv…**

_I don't know what to do anymore Charlie. He's been gone for years, but he's still taking from me, taking everything from me_

The type writer cut her off and skipped down a line.

**Liv**

_Yes_

Olivia breathed heavily.

**You're gonna be fine.**

_Olivia climbed into her SUV and stared out the window. After a moment of contemplation she pulled out her pad once again and flipped through the sheets, taking a pen out of her shirt pocket, she surveyed the letters._

_O A U G E N Y I_

_R E N B E F O N_

_She started to write on the pad, working through the letters_

_YOURE BNEN GEFI_

_YOURE GONNA BNEEFI_

_Olivia frowned at the letters with concentration. Then it came to her. She nodded to herself and tried to hold back the tears._

_YOURE GONNA BE FINE_

_Her attempts to hold the tears back failed and they began to well in her eyes. Olivia wiped her hand under her nose and turned away from the pad, looking out the window into the cemetery._

**You're gonna be fine**

Olivia looked at the four words on the piece of parchment and knew. She had what she needed. She could go home.

Chapter by: Caithrine.

The End

Want more from Me and FD2008? Find our new story Blood Bond on FringeDivision2008's profile! Thank you guys so much for reading our stuff, and we hope you liked it! Please Review!


End file.
